Mondes opposés
by Love chocolat
Summary: Edward se confie à un journal sur une aventure qui lui est arrivée entre un et deux ans plus tôt....Je suis nulle pour les résumé, venez voir plutôt... Le grand retour après presqu'un an d'abandon !
1. Chaque histoire a un commencement

Nom : mondes opposés

auteur : love chocolat (c'est moi !)

disclaimer : perso pas à moi...bouh! maman c'est pas juste je veux les persos de fma pour nowël !

**_Chapitre un :_ _Chaque histoire a un commencement._**

Je m'appelle Edward Elric. J'ai fêté mes dix-neuf ans hier soir. Dix-neuf ans... J'ai du mal à y croire, mais ça fait déjà un an...

Je pose mon regard sur la tête blonde reposant nonchalemment sur mon torse. Je caresse ses longs cheveux d'or. J'ai comme un petit pincement au coeur.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi les évènements ont-ils tournés ainsi?Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Un souffle chaud effleure la peau de mon ventre, ce qui a pour effet de me faire frissonner. Mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce que je fous là, à écrire dans ce fichu carnet!

C'est ELLE qui me l'a offert il y a un an. ELLE m'a dit que ça me serait utile. Il est relativement épais. A vue de nez, je dirais environ cinq cent pages. Cinq cent pages attendant d'être remplies. La moitié de ce carnet a été écrite par ELLE. ELLE y a consigné ses moindres activités, ses moindres pensées, doutes, jour après jour, depuis qu'ELLE avait choisi sa voie, son but, un an avant notre rencontre. C'était il y a quatre ans. Nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois fois l'année suivante, dans des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles.

Winry remue dans son sommeil. Je me dégage et je reprends ma tâche...Voilà, maintenant elle dort tranquillement, emmitoufflée dans les couvertures de notre lit.

Où en étais-je? Ah oui. C'est vrai que jusqu'à cette nuit, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre en quoi ce carnet me serait utile. En dehors du fait que j'ai eu le plaisir de retrouver un peu de sa présence, de lire et relire son écriture nette et soignée. Trois ans d'une vie consignés dans deux cent cinquante pages, dont deux années dans lesquelles je figurais, pendant lesquelles je faisais partie de son existence.

Mais, il y a environ une demi-heure, en observant Winry dormir dans mes bras, j'ai compris. Après ELLE, c'était à moi de retracer notre histoire, de libérer mon coeur du lourd poids qui y séjourne. Je lis une nouvelle fois la seule phrase qu'ELLE a écrite le dernier jour où je l'ai vue. Son écriture fine et légèrement penchée est toujours aussi agréable à lire.

"Je sais que je peux partir le coeur léger."

Avait-ELLE la moindre idée du fait qu'en allègeant son coeur, elle allourdissait le mien?

Non, certainement pas.

Je n'oublierai jamais les derniers mots qu'elle m'a adressés, pas plus que sa demande de conserver son souvenir au plus profond de mon âme.

Quand j'y pense, il doit avoir l'air fin le Fullmetal que je suis, à une heure du matin, vêtu seulement de mon caleçon bleu ciel, assi à mon bureau tapi dans un coin de ma chambre, à écrire dans ce fichu carnet à la pâle lueur de ma bougie, avec Winry qui ronfle légèrement dans notre lit.

Je perçois encore sa voix, si suave, sa peau, si douce, son odeur, si ennivrante, ses mains, si attentionnées, ses yeux, si envoûtants, et ses lèvres, tellement chaudes...

Edward s'étira longuement, et passa sa main gauche sur ses lèvres, frissonnant encore sous le souvenir toujours trop présent.

Tout a commencer un lundi matin, dans le bureau du colonel. Alphonse et moi étions rentrés de Dubith par le train deux heures plus tôt, alors que nous avions décidés de nous rendre en terre Ishbal à la base. J'avais tué Greed trois jours plus tôt et je n'étais pas particulièrement dans mon assiette. En plus, les rues de Central étaient harcelées par la pluie ce jour-là. Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mon frère et moi faisions face à un colonel tout feu tout flamme, qui, malgré son visage de marbre, avait l'air visiblement nerveux.

''Mouais...Plutôt médiocre comme rapport, Fullmetal.

-Allez vous faire voir!

-Je dirais qu'il est assez maigre, continua-t-il, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Je dirais même petit.

-Qui est-ce qui est tellement petit qu'on pourrait le cacher entre deux lignes d'un rapport!''

Il soupira de lassitude, l'air contrarié.

''Bon, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, Fullmetal. Et pour une fois, je ne t'envoie pas à l'autre bout d'Amestris. Tu resteras à Central.''

Je haussai les sourcils, surpris.

''Vraiment?

-Oui, poursuivit-il. Tu as déjà entendu parler du Démon de l'Alchimie?''

Naturellement que j'en avais déjà entendu parler. Il s'agissait d'un alchimiste connu dans tout le pays mais oeuvrant essentiellement à Central. Hormis ses hommes de mains, personnes ne connaissait ni son but, ni ses motivations. Plusieurs personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes, dans des circonstances classiques : une balle fichée dans le crâne. On ,savait que c'était son oeuvre ou celle de ses sbires à la marque imprimée sur l'épaule de ses victimes : le caducée de l'alchimie sur lequel était assi un diablotin portant une fleur de lys dans les mains. Sa tête était mise à prix, et on lui courrait après depuis près d'un an.

''Oui, je le connais vaguement.

-Comme tout le monde'', rétorqua le colonel d'un ton amer.

Il me tendit une fiche. Je m'en emparai et la parcourut des yeux.

''Comme tu peux le constater, on ne sait pas grand'chose sur lui.''

Pas grand'chose...ce que je pouvais remarquer, en effet.

La fiche était au format A4 et avait été écrite à la main, certainement pour pouvoir y ajouter plus aisément de nouveaux éléments. Ceci dit, elle ne m'apprennait pratiquement rien.

Fiche signalétique

Nom : inconnu Âge : moins de trente ans ( estimé )

Prénom : inconnu Sexe : masculin ( estimé )

Surnom : Démon de l'Alchimie Taille : entre 1m50 et 1m70 ( estimé )

Motivations : inconnues

Particularités : aucunes pour le moment.

''C'est assez maigre'', remarquai-je.

Le colonel Mustang poussa un soupir ,de profonde lassitude.

''Le peu d'informations dont nous disposons sont des estimations...relativement floues qui plus est ! m'énervai-je.

-Je sais Fullmetal, et c'est précisément ce qui m'exaspère.''

Je relevai la tête de la fiche pour rencontrer son regard. Ses prunelles d'onyx trahissaient sa fatigue

''Le généralissime a confié la mission d'arrêter ce Démon de l'Alchimie à mon détachement. C'est-à-dire à Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Hughes, toi et moi...et ton frère bien sûr, sans oublier Armstrong.''

J'équarquillai les yeux. Ainsi, non content de devoir rester à Central, j'allais en plus me colletiner le colonel et ses subordonnés pour une mission qui consisterait à chasser un animal parfaitement inconnu.

Soudain, je me souvint de quelque chose.

''Au fait colonel, comment va Hughes?

-Ca va, si on oublie le fait qu'il hurle dans son sommeil et que dans ses délires, il supplie sa femme de ne pas le tuer.

-On sait ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Dans un de ses rares moment de lucidité, il a affirmé avoir été attaqué par des homonculus, dont la secrétaire du généralissime et un pouvant changer d'apparence. Après avoir reçu la balle, il a cru mourir. Mais il dit avoir senti une main lui caresser le visage et une voix familière lui aurait murmuré que tout irait bien. Il est incapable de me dire à qui appartenait cette voix, mais il la connaissait. Quand on l'a retrouvé, on avait retiré la balle, mais la plaie s'était infectée, d'où l'hospitalisation. Les médecins affirment qu'il va s'en sortir. (J'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer ToT)

-Comment ça ''on'' lui avait retiré la balle ? m'étonnai-je.

-Je ne sais pas. Certainement le propriétaire de cette fameuse voix.'' Conclut le colonel.

A cet instant, le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entra dans la pièce.

''Monsieur !

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hawkeye?

-On a retrouvé un témoin, un survivant au sbires du Démon de l'Alchimie, Monsieur!

-Répétez-moi un peu ça! cria Mustang.

-Dois-je le faire monter dans votre bureau?

-Naturellement Hawkeye, cette question!''

Le lieutenant sortit en trombe de la pièce, visiblement aussi impatiente que mon supérieur. Lequel m'invita vivement à m'assoir pour participer à l'interrogatoire.

Le ''survivant'' entra dans la pièce. C'était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux vert émeraude. Il était aussi grand que le colonel. Son maintien était certain, et son port de tête fier. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mais son visage afichait une expression inquiète.

''Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, le pria Mustang.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Roy.

-Bien.''

Le colonel chercha donc immédiatement à le mettre à l'aise. Pour ma part, je restai silencieux pendant tout le temps de préparation.

''Avez-vous subi une quelconque torture physique ou mentale? demanda mon supérieur.

-Aucune. Visiblement, je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité.''

Une lueur surprise passa dans dans le regard de l'achimiste de Flamme.

''Comment!

-J'ai été placé dans une pièce nue, pas une chaise, juste deux chaînes accrochées au mur. J'étais même pas attaché, ni surveillé, narra l'homme. De l'autre côté d'un des murs, j'ai surpris une conversation. Je pense qu'il y avait deux hommes et une femme. La femme a dit que je ne leur serais d'aucune utilité et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils m'avaient capturé. L'un des deux hommes a proposé que l'on me tue pour éviter que je ne parle. Le second homme a objecté que je ne savais rien, donc ils pouvaient me laisser. Dix minutes plus tard, ils me relâchaient avec les excuses de la maison.''

Un silence surpris succéda à cette tirade. Ainsi, le Démon de l'Alchimie ne faisait pas de victimes inutiles. J'étais à peine embarqué dans cette histoire que je m'y perdai déjà...Et je ne savais pas à quel point je m'y perdrais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon...rewiew? (sort le chocolat de sa réserve personelle...)


	2. Alliance inattendue

Chapitre 2 dans la foulée...j'en ai marre je capte rien au fonctionnement du site, je sais même pas si ma fic est publiée...--''...

**_Chapitre deux :_ _Alliance inattendue._**

**Winry s'éveilla et vint placer ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, lequel sursauta brusquement.**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon coeur?**

**-J'écris. Quelle heure il est?**

**-Huit heures. Tu viens manger un peu?**

**-Plus tard, Winry. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le coeur à ça."**

Après la rencontre avec celui qu'on appellait désormais "le survivant du Démon", le colonel me donna plusieurs pistes à explorer dans les archives, accompagné par Alphonse.

''Pétards ! Y'a que dalle dans çui-là non plus!

-Calme-toi, Nii-san. On va trouver.

-Mouais.

-Il a raison, Hagane no chibi-san. Même un nabot comme toi peux y arriver!

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de nabot?''

Aveuglé par la rage, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que seul Envy aurait pu me lancer un tel sarcasme. Une fois l'information arrivée au cerveau, je me retournai, ébobi.

''Envy!

-Salut chibi-san !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?'' Demanda Alphonse.

Accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Envy nous dévisageait d'un air narquois. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans mon esprit.

''C'est toi qui a voulu tuer Hughes !

-Ouais, confirma-t-il, mais je me suis heurter à un obstacle assez...déroutant.

-Déroutant?

-Ouaip ! fit-il.

-Comme quoi!''m'impatientai-je.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

''Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire! Fais ton boulot chibi-san !

-Espèce de...!''

Ne finissant pas ma phrase, j'entrepris de lui tordre le cou sans plus attendre. Il m'esquiva comme si c'était l'action la plus simple au monde. Je m'étalai donc de tout mon long sur le sol humide. Il éclata de rire.

''Tu devrais apprendre à être plus rapide, chibi-san!

-Si t'es v'nu là pour m'emmerder, tire-toi! fulminai-je.

-Détrompe-toi, hagane no chibi. Chuis là pour te proposer un maché.

-Ah oui? dis-je, sceptique.

-Te moque pas de nous! intervint Al. Tu veux nous tuer, un point c'est tout!

-C'est vrai...mais j'ai entendu dire qu'on flairait la même proie, donc, je pensais que...

-Te fous pas de nous ! enrageai-je.

-Jai plusieurs infos à vous fournir au sujet d'un certain démon.''

Cette phrase nous laissa cois. Satisfait de notre réaction, il s'arrêta un instant pour savourer et continua sur sa lancée.

''Disons que cet alchimiste commence à nous taper sur le système.

-Nous? s'étonna Alphonse.

-Les autres homonculus et moi.

-Et la personne qui vous dirige'', complétai-je.

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

''C'est simple, poursuivit l'homonculus. Vous nous aidez à mettre le grappin dessus, une fois capturé, vous nous laissez le réduire en charpie, et en échange, vous bénécifierez de tous les renseignements dont nous disposons.''

J'étais assez rétiçant à lui faire confiance, mais il fallait avouer que son offre était plutôt alléchante. Je me tournai vers mon petit frère. A défaut d'un regard ou d'une expression affirmative, il hocha imperciptiblement la tête. Je restai malgré tout dubitatif.

''Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'essaie pas de nous rouler?

-T'as rien à perdre chibi-san !

-Rien, à part ma peau, et j'y tiens !''

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait réelement. Il se contentait de nous fixer de son air narquois, ne laissant transparaître que son amusement pour toute émotion.

''Alors? J'ai pas toute la journée, chibi-san !''

Il commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer. Je ne demandais qu'une chose : pouvoir lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Mon frère posa une main sur mon épaule gauche pour me calmer et obtint l'effet escompté.

''Bon, c'est d'accord, dis-je finalement. Mais pas d'entourloupe !''

Il ricana une nouvelle fois, sortit un paquet de feuille de nulpart, me le balança à la figure et se tira par la fenêtre ouverte. Je me relevai difficilement, et regardai le paquet qui m'avait envoyé à terre.

''Bordel de mille pétards mouillés!''

Non, ce n'était pas moi qui avais prononcé cette très belle phrase, mais mon adoré colonel, qui n'en revenait pas de toutes les informations que j'avais trouvées.

''Tu dis que c'est celui qui a essayé de tuer Hughes qui t'as refilé **_ça _**!

-Ouaip.''

Tous les papiers généreusement fournis par l'Envie étaient étalés sur le bureau déjà envahi par plusieurs piles de dossiers en retard. Hawkeye observait d'ailleurs tout cela d'un mauvais oeil.

''Colonel...fit-elle d'un air menaçant tout en ôtant le cran de sécurité de son cher et tendre 9mm.

-Oui, lieutenant. Chaque chose en son temps. Le Démon de l'Alchimie fait partie des priorités!

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais des dossiers en retard de plus de trois mois également!''

Déjà à cette époque, je les voyais comme un couple de touterelles roucoulant toute la journée. Mais je me suis toujours gardé de le leur dire...Je tiens à la vie moi !

''Bon, maintenant au moins, on a une idée d'où il se cache.

-Vraiment!'' m'étonnai-je.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Envy nous fournirait des informations aussi précises.

''Oui, il se terre dans le quartier de Werg d'après ces renseignements.

-Ce n'est pas dans ce quartier que vit le généralissime King Bradley? demanda Alphonse.

-Si, répondit Mustang, c'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète.''

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis il réclama à Hawkeye une carte détaillée dudit quartier. La lieutenant s'y précipita.

''Euh...fis-je bêtement.

-Le survivant du démon a dit qu'on l'avait isolé dans une pièce nue. Donc il était vraisemblablement dans un lieu abandonné ou désaffecté.

-Pourquoi pas un bar?''

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de Greed et des chimères qui avaient trouvé refuge au Devil's Nest.

''Non. De un, parce que la pièce aurait soit été décorée, soit remplie de cartons ou marchandises. De deux, je te rappelle que sa tête est mise à prix. Il n'aurait pas pu prendre le risque d'être reconnu.''

Hawkeye revint dans la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, avec une carte de la taille du bureau de Mustang.

''Euh...fit le colonel.

-Bon, vu que votre bureau a l'air occupé, on n'a qu'à la poser que le sol'', rétorqua Hawkeye.

Vous visualisez une bande de militaires et une armures à quatre pattes sur le sol en train d'étudier une carte?

''Donc, ici, on a la demeure du généralissime.

-Pétards! C'est trop grand!

-Pas comme toi, Fullmetal.''

Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais assassiné sans vergogne. Mais je ravalai ma colère et posai ma main mécanique sur un coin de la carte.

''Là!''

Tous regardèrent le bâtiment que je désignais. C'était un bâtiment relativement massif, une entreprise. Ou plutôt le siège d'une ancienne entreprise. Des dizaines de pièces désaffectées. Exactement le genre de bâtiment qui ferait le parfait Q.G.

''Ca me paraît tout indiqué.'' Conclut Mustang.

**"Ed ! Tu viens manger ou quoi!"**

**Edward leva le nez de son carnet avec un soupir de profonde lassitude.**

**"Ouais, j'arrive Winry!"**

**Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et engloutit son repas en un clin d'oeil, puis retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Winry et Alphonse se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?**

**-J'en sais rien. Déjà quand je me suis levée ce matin il était comme ça."**

''Pourquoi moi!''

Il avait été décidé que** JE **me rendrais dans l'entrepôt, que **JE** vérifierais si c'était bien là qu'il se cachait, en un mot, que **JE** risquerais ma peau.

''Non, non et non ! Il n'en est pas question!''

Mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire! Servir d'appât, voilà la trouvaille de môssieur je sais tout Mustang.

''Et pis quoi encore! Que je porte un tutu et que je me mette à danser des claquettes tant que vous y êtes!

-Bonne idée, remarqua le colonel. Comme ça, ils ne se douteront de rien.

-Oubliez ça! m'énervai-je. Chuis pas une poupée.

-Calmez-vous Elric, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez seul.

-Si justement, ajouta le colonel. Alphonse est beaucoup trop repérable. Et puis, qui se méfierait d'un nabot haut comme trois pommes?

-Qui est-ce qui est tellement petit qu'il pourrait faire du rodéo sur un asticot!'' fulminai-je.

Mustang arqua un sourcil amusé.

''C'est bon, vous avez gagné, j'irai dans ce foutu quartier!'' fit-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Et c'est à partir de là que de sérieux ennuis allaient commencé à me pleuvoir dessus sans discontinuer, et pendant un certain temps.

**"Ed?**

**-Oui, je viens me coucher Winry.**

**-C'est pas ça...**

**-Pas ce soir Winry, chuis pas d'humeur.**

**-Non, c'est pas ça non plus, tu m'inquiètes en fait. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis ce matin mon coeur.**

**-T'en fais pas pour ça."**

**Edward se glissa dans les draps. Winry se serra contre lui. L'un comme l'autre ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Winry rêva d'automail. Edward, lui, eut le sommeil plus agité et rêva d'ELLE.**

Voilà...laissez des rewiew dites moi ce que vous en penser!


	3. Dans l'antre du démon

Mon chapitre trois...les perso de fma sont toujours pas à moi ToT faut vraiment que je les mette à ma liste de cadeaux pour nowël...

**_Chapitre trois :_ _Dans l'antre du démon._**

**Edward se leva tôt. Sitôt levé, il s'habilla rapidement, salua Winry et se remit à l'oeuvre.**

Je me retrouvai donc en plein Central, dans le quartier de Werg, deux semaines après être rentré de Dublith, à essayer de trouver ce foutu entrepôt désaffecté. J'avais enfoui ma montre en argent dans ma poche et laissé mon manteau rouge au Q.G. afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Je déambulai seul dans les plus étroites ruelles du quartier, cherchant l'objet de ma venue. Soudain, j'entendis des voix s'élever dans un murmure indistinct quelques mètres plus loin. Je m'approchai donc.

''...Aurait parlé, dit une voix d'enfant.

-Je l'avais dit! Utile ou pas, fallait le liquider! dit un deuxième homme.

-Taisez-vous! fit une troisième voix masculine, plus autoritaire. C'est pas à vous de décider que je sache!

-Mais c'est à cause de lui qu'on va devoir déménager pour la énième fois, non? obecta le deuxième homme.

-Non, répondit le plus autoritaire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouvait puisqu'on lui avait bandé les yeux. Non, répéta-t-il, c'est un des homonculus qui en veut à notre peau qui a vendu la mêche aux militaires.''

Donc leur repère était bien là. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici et entreprit de décamper dans les plus brefs délais, et de revenir accompagné cette fois.

Mais, comble de malchance, je me pris les pieds dans un chat qui passait par là.

''Après ça, Alphonse pourra dire ce qu'il voudra, je ne veux pas de chat!'' pensais-je avec rage.

Je me relevai avec peine pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec ceux qui parlaient dans la ruelle voisine deux minutes plus tôt.

''Et m...!''

Ils étaient trois. L'un avait les cheveux roux, une peau pâle et des yeux noisette. Il était assez frêle. Le second était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts ; il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Je remarquai qu'il était bien bâti. Le troisième était plus petit que moi, il avait huit ans à vue de nez, et portait des mitaines sur lesquelles était inscrit un même cercle de transmutation. Il leva sa main, dévoilant son cercle. Je sentis un souffle d'air et percutai un mur derrière moi de plein fouet avec une violence inouïe. Le rouquin s'avança vers moi et m'envoya son pied dans les côtes. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je vis son pied foncer droit sur mon visage. Incapable de bouger, je fermai les yeux et attendis l'impact.

''Attends!''

Le deuxième s'approcha et posa son regard émeraude sur moi. Il possédait une voix grave, à la fois rassurante et autoritaire.

''Regardez.''

Il sortit ma montre de ma poche et l'examina attentivement.

''Un alchimiste d'état? s'étonna le gamin, rien que ça!

-Y'a un nom gravé dessus : Edward Elric.''

Il marqua une pause.

''Le Fulmetal? demanda le rouquin.

-Il me semble. C'est intéressant. Tu vas venir avec nous mon gars, toi au moins tu nous seras utile.''

Il fit signe aux deux autres de me relever et m'asséna un coup violent sur la nuque. La tête me tourna. Les ténèbres m'envellopèrent. Noir.

**"Edward!"**

**Avec un profond soupir, ce dernier daigna enfin lever la tête vers une blonde relativement énervée.**

**"C'est le deuxième jour que tu passes assi à ton bureau! Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques!**

**-J'écris Winry. J'aurais pensé que ça se voyait.**

**-Te fous pas de moi! T'écris quoi!**

**-Ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je "ne daigne poser les yeux sur toi", selon ta propre expression.**

**-Oh! tu penses encore à ELLE! C'est ça?**

**-Winry...**

**- Non. Vas-y, écris, de toute façon, j'm'en fous!"**

**Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Edward poussa un nouveau soupir, et se replongea dans son carnet, plume en main.**

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, les poignets liés et accrochés à une chaîne, au-dessus de ma tête. La chaîne était accrochée au mur. Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait, le gamin qui était vraisemblablement en train de me surveiller s'était approché de moi.

''Alors comme ça t'es alchimiste d'état hein? Comme mon frère!

-Et...qui est ton frère? demandais-je avec difficulté, pas tout à fait conscient je dois dire.

-Matthieu ! On t'as déjà dit de pas dévoiler ta vie à qui veut l'entendre !'' fit une voix autoritaire.

Le gamin tressaillit. L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts lui fit signe de sortir et s'approcha de moi dès qu'il eût franchi le seuil de la porte. Son visage me rappelait quelqu'un, mais j'étais incapable de dire qui.

''Alors, comme ça, t'es le Fullmetal?

-Parfaitement, dis-je sur un ton de défi.

-Dans ce cas, tu dois en savoir un rayon sur la pierre philosophale.''

Aïe ! Non, il était hors de question que je lui dise quoi que ce soit sur les récentes découvertes qu'on avait faites avec Alphonse. Quelques mois plus tôt, nous avions appris quel était l'ingrédient principal de la pierre philosophale, ainsi que toute les activités que cachait le cinquième laboratoire.

''Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me donnes toutes les informations dont tu disposes sur la pierre, et on te relâche sans dommage.

-C'est toi le Démon de l'Alchimie?'' demandai-je de but en blanc.

Il parut surpris par ma question.

''Non, mais ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors?

-Vas te faire voir! vociférai-je.

-Je vois. Je te préviens, si tu coopères pas, tu seras pas en état de crier très longtemps.

-M'en fous ! J'te dirai que dalle!''

Je ne vis pas le coup arriver. N'empêche que j'ai quand même senti une douleur fulgurante due à l'impact de son poing dans ma mâchoire.

''Toujours pas enclin à dire quelque chose je suppose?

-Tu supposes bien!''

Cette fois-ci, il m'envoya son pied dans le plexus. J'eus le souffle coupé quelques secondes.

''Toujours pas? demanda-t-il.

-Que dalle ! ''répétai-je.

Je compris pendant quelques minutes ce que ressentait un punching-ball, mais ne craquai pas.

''Bon, ben on va passer aux choses sérieuses.''

Il sortit de sa poche deux petits couteaux semblables à ceux qu'utilise Hughes. Il en glissa un sous mon menton, le deuxième pointe contre mon ventre.

''Toujours pas décidé à parler?''

Je redressai la tête malgré l'effort que cela me demandait et le toisai avec un regard noir.

''Non, plutôt crever.''

Il soupira et appuya un des deux couteaux contre mon cou. Je sentais un liquide chaud me brûler la nuque.

''Assez !''

A ce mot, il se retira brusquement de moi comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. J'observai l'origine de cette voix qui m'avait momentanément sauvé la vie.

Je fus prit de court en l'apercevant. Je me disais aussi que cette voix était moins grave que celles que j'avais entendues dans l'entrepôt.

Une femme de mon âge se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle était d'une grande beauté. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses deux yeux étaient d'un noir profond et s'étiraient légèrement en amande. Ses pomettes étaient roses, ses lèvres pleines et diablement tentatrices. Elle portait des créoles à ses oreilles et une chaîne portant une alliance comme pendentif ornait son cou et sa gorge. Sa peau légèrement halée paraissait douce et se mariait bien avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs ; ce léger bronzage trahissait une peau anciennnement blanche qui avait brunie contre sa volonté au contact du soleil...un peu comme celle qu'aurait eue le colonel s'il avait passé un peu plus de temps le nez dehors. Elle possédait une poitrine généreuse mise en valeur par son chemisier, tenant seulement à la volonté du noeud qui maintenait ses deux extrêmité nouées. Ainsi, sa taille et son nombril étaient dévoilés aux yeux de tous. Sa taille était fine, ses hanches relativement larges. Elle portait une jupe noire qui couvrait en partie ses cuisses, permettant ainsi de distinguer ses jambes, petites mais fines. Elle portait une paire de bottines blanches dépourvues de talon.

Elle s'approcha de nous d'un pas léger, donnant l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Ses bras faisaient balanciers le long de son corps. Des bras au bout desquels se dessinaient des mains d'une finesse infinie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait je remarquai qu'elle était plus petite que moi de trois ou quatre centimètres.

Elle s'empara de l'un des couteaux gisant sur le sol. Elle le détailla d'un oeil expert des plus attentifs et jongla avec, le faisant passer d'un doigt à l'autre.

''Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques, Jey?''

Le nommé ''Jey'' parut gêné, mais ne se laissa pas abbattre.

''C'est un alchimiste d'état, se défendit-il en me désignant.

-Et?

-Il a fait des recherches sur la pierre !

-Aaaah! Et pourquoi t'essayait de le tuer dans ce cas?

-Parce qu'il veut rien dire, c't'enflure! s'énerva-t-il.

-Les morts ne parlent pas.'' Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Elle s'avança vers moi et appliqua un linge humide sur mon cou. Les saignement s'interrompirent. Elle ôta le linge imprègné de sang et laissa courir ses doigts sur mon épaule.

''Il ne veut rien dire alors...''

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse.

''Laisse. Je vais m'en occuper. Je vais le faire parler.''

Jey hocha légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul avec cette divine créature.

''Bon. Je te demande une dernière fois de me dire tout ce que tu sais sur la pierre philosophale, Hagane no.

-C'est pas parce que tu es jolie que je te le dirais!''

Elle parut surprise.

''Je te plais?

-Euh...fis-je, pris au dépourvu...ben, ouais, un peu.''

Elle sourit.

''Tant mieux, ça te sera moins éprouvant comme ça.

-Euh...

-Tu comprendras tout à l'heure...à moins que tu ne passes aux aveux immédiatement.

-Non!''

Elle me toisa d'un regard charmeur.

''Vraiment?

-Je sais même pas qui tu es !''

La surprise se dessina à nouveau sur son visage.

''Tu as raison. Je manque à tous mes devoirs.''

Elle saisit fermement le couteau et trancha net mon tee-shirt, mettant mon torse presqu'à nu.

''On me désigne par le surnom du Démon de l'Alchimie.''


	4. La pire des tortures

Chapitre 4! yeah!

pour lilo : i am the same love chocolat que celle sur le blog de sloth, même que cette fic devrait y être publié dans quelques temps

merci à serleena pour ses rewiews! dsl faut que je t'en mettes au moins une sur les monstres de central mais faut que je finisse de la lire...

Chapitre pas pour les pitits n'enfants...enjoy!

**_Chapitre quatre :_ _La pire des tortures._**

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Elle, cette jeune femme à l'allure si nonchalente et détendue, serait le fameux Démon de l'Alchimie! Difficile à croire. Pourtant, le pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré ne me permettait pas d'en douter.

''Tu veux rire !'' m'exclamai-je.

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Un beau rire, sonnant comme un carillon.

''Non, je suis bien le Démon de l'Alchimie.

-...

-Ceci dit, poursuivit-elle, je te demande une nouvelle fois de me donner tes infos sur la pierre.

-Pour quoi faire ? me repris-je. Comment comptes-tu me faire parler d'ailleurs? T'as bien vu que me frapper ne sert à rien.

-Je ne pratique pas ce genre de torture.''

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse qu'elle avait mis à nu en tranchant mon tee-shirt quelques instants plus tôt et fit courir ses doigt sur mes côtes. Effet instantané : je frissonnai.

''Je peux t'assurer que tu vas parler. A toi de voir si tu veux coopérer ou non.''

Je refusai immédiatement. Son sourire s'aggrandit.

''Comme tu veux.''

Ensuite, j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, bientôt parsemé de petits baisers. Les frissons me parcoururent cette fois de la tête aux pieds. Je sentis ensuite la chaleur moite de sa langue sur ma chair tendre. Elle agrémenta ses actions de douces caresses sur mes flancs. Ses mains s'attardèrent longuement sur mes fesses. Une chaleur agréable envahit peu à peu mon bas-ventre et mon souffle commença à s'accélérer.

''Toujours pas décidé à parler?''

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de refuser et plongea son regard onyx dans le mien.

Sa main droite défit rapidement ma ceinture et envoya valser mon pantalon en un tour de main. Je me retrouvai en caleçon et vêtu d'un tee-shirt largement déchiré.

''Qu'est-ce que...?''

Je la sentis ensuite se refermer sur moi. Un gémissement passa mes lèvres. Sa main commença un lent mouvement de va et vient sur mon membre tendu.

''Tu veux toujours pas parler?''

Incapable de prononcer le plus petit mot, je basculai la tête de droite à gauche. Je vis soudain qu'elle ne me faisait plus face. La chaleur qui m'envahissait commença à redescendre. Soudain je compris pourquoi je ne la voyais plus. Craignant le pire, je baissai la tête. Elle était à genoux devant moi et me regardait avec un air tentateur. Sa bouche se referma sur ma virilité.

Je gémis plus fort. Ma respiration se saccada, les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent, puis il s'emballa. Je devins brûlant de désir. Je n'agissais plus qu'à travers ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Mes hanches se mirent en mouvement par réflexe, bien malgré moi. Le plaisir s'accrut, mon désir se fit plus pressant. Ses mains courraient toujours sur mes flancs. Elle s'interrompit d'un coup. Je gémis de frustration.

''Tss, tss, tss...''

Elle se redressa, effleurant innocemment au passage mon membre tendu.

''Il faut parler d'abord...''

Les pensées embrumées par le plaisir, je trouvai encore le bon sens de refuser, malgré le fait que je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'elle continuât et qu'elle me laissât jouir dans sa bouche.

''Bon. Tant pis pour toi.''

Prenant soin de m'effleurer une dernière fois, elle s'éloigna doucement, en me laissant pratiquement nu, enchaîné au mur, perdu dans une déferlante de sensations, dans un océan de plaisir.

''Non...''

J'ai encore honte d'avoir agi de la sorte. Par la suite, en lisant ce carnet, j'appris qu'un homme était facilement manipulable. Ce jour-là, je compris pourquoi.

''Encore...''

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

''Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre,'' dit-elle simplement, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

J'étais complètement perdu, confié à un dilemme. Le corps ou l'esprit. Et je fis le mauvais choix.

''Des vies humaines,'' fis-je dans un souffle.

Elle ferma la porte et ôta sa main de la poignée.

''L'ingrédient principal de la pierre, ce sont des vies humaines''

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'ôta les chaînes avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

''Chaque effort mérite récompense, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille en se déhanchant contre moi. L'échange équivalent.''

Elle descendit d'un coup et me reprit en bouche. Je criai sous le coup du plaisir qu'elle me procurait. Elle accéléra son mouvement petit à petit. Je remuai à nouveau les hanches. Ses mains me caressaient langoureusement les fesses. Je gémis de plus en plus fort.

''Mmmhmmm...''

Sa langue me procurait un plaisir incommensurable. Je me libérai dans un cri.

Elle se releva lentement en caressant mon torse. Je haletais.

''Satisfait?''

Ma respiration était saccadée. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité commença à s'emparer de mon être.

''Rhabille-toi, me dit-elle d'une voix plus autoritaire. Je reviens dans environ une demi-heure.''

Elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol et me prit la tête dans les mains en hgurlant de toute la force de mes poumons. Comment avais-je pu faire ça? Elle avait parlé d'échange équivalent. Je lui disais ce qu'elle voulait, elle me donnait ce que je désirais. Elle m'avait manipulé. Je me dégoûtais. J'avais trahi mon frère. Tout ça pour...pour mon bon plaisir. A cause d'elle. La pire des tortures...J'aurais préféré être frappé à mort que de rester dans cet état d'attente du plaisir, de frustration.

Je trouvai la force de me rhabiller quand, soudain, elle revint.

''Allez, suis-moi. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici?''

Je m'installai dans un coin de la pièce et ramenai mes genoux à ma poitrine. Me voyant réagir ainsi, elle haussa les épaules et me laissa.

"**Nii-san, il faut qu'on parle!"**

**Edward posa sa plume et releva la tête.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-T'y a fait quoi à Winry?**

**-Al...tu l'aimes? Winry, j'veux dire.**

**-Pourquoi cette question?**

**-Parce que tu t'en occuperais mieux que moi...Je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne pensais pas à ELLE ! Et Winry est jalouse!**

**-Je vois, Nii-san... Je vais y réfléchir."**

**Alphonse salua son frère et le laissa continuer son oeuvre.**

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis resté là. De temps en temps, le gamin ( j'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Matthieu) venait m'apporter à manger. J' y touchais à peine. Je passais mon temps à ruminer dans ma culpabilité. Je devais avoir l'air d'un mort vivant, le regard dans le vague et complètement éteint, perdu dans mes pensées. Un sentiment de profonde trahison me rongeait. Je pensais constamment aux conséquences qu'aurait cette simple phrase. Elle avait déjà tué des dizaines de personnes. Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer d'autres humains pour avoir sa pierre.

''Bravo, Edward ! Tu as décroché le gros lot !'' Pensais-je.

Une larme perla au coin de mon oeil, puis roula sur ma joue, bientôt suivie par une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre... Elles coulaient sans discontinuer. Mes épaules étaient secouées par mes sanglots.

''Arrête de pleurer, idiot, tu sais bien que ça sert à rien, me murmurai-je.

-Je te trouve dur avec toi-même.''

Je relevai mon visage baigné de larmes vers elle. Elle me regardait d'un regard tendre, accroupie à moins d'un mètre de moi.

''Fous-moi la paix!'' criai-je en détournant mon visage.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

''Lève-toi et suis-moi.''

Ne me voyant pas réagir, elle me prit doucement la main et me fit lever. Trop fatigué pour résister, je la suivis.

''Ton absence prolongée les inquiète au Q.G. Une vingtaine de militaires sont en route pour l'entrepôt, donc on change d'endroit.''

Elle me confia à Jey, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il me banda les yeux avec un foulard et me guida dans les rues de la ville. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

''Voilà, on y est.''

Jey me laissa de nouveau distinguer la lueur du soleil. On était dans un appartement gigantesque. Matthieu était déjà là, ainsi que le rouquin. J'entendis également une voix féminine non loin d'ici.

''Explique-toi ! J'avais dit "pas de mort inutile"!

-C'était pour pas les faire parler !

-Pour ce qu'ils savaient ! vociféra-telle.

-Mais Mam'selle...

-Pas de mais ! En plus, j'parie que tu as laissé ma marque !

-Ben...

-C'est donc pour ça que ma tête est mise à prix! ''

Je commençais à comprendre...Finalement, elle n'avait tué personne...Mais elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir besoin de tuer qui que ce soit, j'en savais maintenant quelque chose.

''Euh...

-Tu VIRES !''

Il équarquilla les yeux. J'étais au moins aussi surpris que lui : elle prenait un risque énorme.

''Je me vengerai ! fit le rouquin. Je te dénoncerai aux autorités !''

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Elle esquissa un sourire.

''Zen ! fit-elle en voyant les regards ébahis de ses deux compagnons. S'il nous dénonce, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour complicité.

-Je vois, fit Jey. C'était que d'la gueule.

-Parfaitement.''

Ils détendirent.

''Mais...et lui? demanda Matthieu.

-Il reste avec nous pour le moment.''

**"TOI !"**

**Edward poussa un nouveau soupir. Winry allait encore péter les plombs.**

**"Avoue ! **

**-Avouer quoi? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.**

**-Que tu ne m'aimes pas!"**

**Edward regarda la mécanicienne dans les yeux. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.**

**"J'ai essayé Winry. Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Alphonse, lui il t'aime!**

**-Mais c'est toi que je veux!**

**-Tu m'as eu Winry...C'est toi qui me rejette ! **

**-Je ne veux pas de toi si tu ne m'aimes pas!**

**-On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments...Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je n'arrive pas à éprouver plus pour toi Win."**

**Winry s'en fut en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle une trainée de larmes.**

Voilà, chap4 terminé...chap5 demain si j'ai des rewiews!


	5. Des liens se créent

Mon chapitre 5! ouais!

ed : tu te prends pas pour de la merde!

moi : urusei! èé

bon ben bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre cinq :_ _Des liens se créent._**

''Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici avec vous?''

Cette question avait franchi mes lèvres alors que Matthieu me montrai ce qui me servirait de lit pour les jours à venir : une simple couverture sur le sol carrelé.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Je remarquai à sa façon d'arquer les sourcils qu'il devait être apparenté à miss Démon de l'Alchimie.

''Quelque chose comme trois semaines. Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'ils commençaient à s'inquièter au Q.G.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il était temps qu'ils s'inquètent.

-Je ne veux pas de ton avis.''

Malgré tout, il avait dit tout haut ce que je pensait tout bas;la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non? Combien de temps le colonel avait-il mis pour réagir? Et Alphonse? En repensant à mon frère, je sentis le sentiment de culpabilité revenir à la charge. Après tout, j'avais eu ce que je méritais. Je l'avais trahi.

Matthieu, vexé, me laissa en plan. Bordel, du haut de ses huit ans, il était déjà vachement fier le gosse !

**Edward posa sa plume et regarda par la fenêtre ouverte. Trois jours qu'il racontait son histoire à ce satané carnet, trois jours que plus rien n'allait avec Winry. Dans le fond, il savait depuis le début que ça ne durerait pas sa petite vie de bonheur avec Winry et son frère au beau milieu de Resembool.**

**"Je le savais", murmura-t-il pour lui même.**

Après cinq jours passés à dormir à même le sol, je commençais à avoir des crampes dans le dos. Ca me lançait au beau milieu de la nuit, et c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Une nuit que mes crampes me reprenaient(j'avais d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de hurler ma douleur), j'entendis des voix dans la cuisine. Ma tortionnaire préférée se disputait avec quelqu'un...dont la voix m'était étrangement familière.

''Envy...''soufflai-je.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

''...pas! Je sais pertinemment que c'est toi qui leur a donné autant d'informations!

-Tu as peur que ton frère te mette le grappin dessus? fit l'Envie d'un air sournois.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Ce qui peut m'arriver m'importe peu!

-C'est pour Matthieu...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

-En quoi ça me concerne ! s'énerva l'homonculus. T'as jamais tué que deux personnes, dont mon maître, et ça ne me concerne pas!

-Maman Dante te manque?fit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa Hohenheim est toujours là.''

Envy vira au cramoisi pendant que je manquai de m'étrangler. Papa Hohenheim? Qu'est-ce que mon père(et Mme Dante d'ailleurs)venait faire là-dedans?

''Ta gueule, siffla Envy.

-Ton créateur te manque lui aussi? Faudrait peut-être te rendre compte qu'Edward n'est pas lui ! Il n'est que son fils !

-Parlons-en du Fullmetal nimbus ! Pourquoi il est toujours en vie !''

Elle rougit violemment.

''De un, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, de deux, je ne fais pas de mort inutile ! On le garde avec nous afin d'éviter qu'il ne parle de nous à tout le monde. Il pourrait nous dénoncer.

-Dis plutôt que t'as rien trouver de mieux que de tomber amoureuse de lui.''

Ce fut à mon tour de sentir mes joues s'empourprer.

''Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Envy !''

L'homonculus jubilait.

''Donc cette pierre, quand est-ce que tu comptes la créer?''

C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait donné autant d'infos! L'enflure ! Comme ça, elle créait la pierre pour eux, et il se débarassait de moi par dessus le marché. Mais ses plans ne semblaient pas fonctionner comme prévu.

''Tu passes du coq à l'âne.

-Réponds-moi.

-Demande plutôt à ton père ! Parce que je ne suis pas prête de l'imiter !''

Les informations se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mon père avait créer Envy, et la pierre...Mais Envy était vieux de plus de quatre cent ans...donc mon père aussi, sinon plus !

''Comment ça? s'étonna l'Envie.

-Je ne ferai pas cette pierre, je refuse de sacrifier des vies humaines !''

Bon point. Je n'avais donc pas trahi Al autant que je le pensais.

''D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas alliés, j'te signale, je ne vois donc pas ce que tu fous ici !

-...''

Envy changea d'apparence. Mon Dieu que ça fait bizarre de se retrouver face à soi-même !

Elle recula d'un pas.

''Et bien?'' fit Envy avec ma voix.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je ressentis une furieuse envie(c'est le cas de le dire) de lui sauter à la gorge, sans comprendre pourquoi.

''Hé ! pensais-je, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Ce sont mes deux ennemis ! Alors pourquoi j'ai autant envie de l'aider et de virer Envy de là?''

Envy la serrait contre lui, et posa ses mains sur ses...ah, le vicieux!

''Barre-toi!'' fit-elle entre ses lèvres.

Une gerbe de feu venue de nulpart projeta un Fullmetal Envy contre le mur. Celui-ci se re-métamorphosa en palmier psycopathe et la toisa.

''Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé!

-Barre-toi, répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Sauf le jour où j'en finirai définitivement avec toi !''

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il s'en fut par la fenêtre. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Soudain, elle s'aperçut de ma présence.

''Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai des crampes. Alors chuis venu voir si t'avais pas un p'tit quelque chose pour me soulager.

-T'es censé être mon prisonnier, j'te signale, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais bon. Ca faisait longtemps que tu étais là?''

J'hésitai. Devais-je lui dire que j'avais pratiquement tout entendu?

''A partir du moment où tu lui as dit qu'il passait du coq à l'âne'', mentis-je.

Elle parut soulagée.

''Mais...t'as compris que...

-...C'est mon père qui l'a créé?

-Oui.''

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir. Puis elle me demanda où se trouvaient mes crampes.

''Dans le dos.''

J'étais torse nu en raison de la chaleur qui règnait dans l'appartement. Malgré la neige au dehors, il y faisait chaud, en raison des trois cheminées qui tournaient à plein pot. Je sentis donc ses mains se poser entre mes omoplates et commencer un massage. Je frissonnai au contact de ses paumes chaudes.

''Au fait...Pourquoi Envy a-t-il prit mon apparence pour t'embrasser?''

Ses mains s'interrompirent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.

''Aïe, fis-je surpris.

-Désolée.''

Elle reprit lentement son massage. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

''Je ne sais pas'', dit-elle enfin.

Menteuse. Mes muscles et moi-même étions maintenant parfaitement détendus. Elle s'éloigna de moi et s'assit sur la table. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle continuât... mais bon.

''C'est le fait de dormir parterre qui te fait ça. Dès demain, je t'installerai un lit dans ma chambre. C'est un truc pliable, mais ce sera déjà mieux...comme on sait pas combien de temps on va te garder encore.

-Pourquoi dans ta chambre?

-Parce qu'il n'y en a que deux, et que Jey et Matthieu se partagent l'autre, donc y'a plus de place. Et y'en n'a pas assez là où tu étais jusqu'à présent non plus.''

Le lendemain, Jey m'invita à faire une partie de poker pendant que Matthieu prenait sa leçon d'alchimie. Des liens se tissaient sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Je me sentais assez proche d'eux maintenant. Je plumais donc James (c'est son vrai nom) avec pour bruit de fond les plaintes du gamin.

''Mais, Onee-san...

-Pas de mais !'' fit l'intéressée.

Ainsi, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Matthieu était bien apparenté au "Démon".

''Alors? J'atends.

-Le cercle représente...euh...la circulation des forces?

-Bien. Et le pentacle?

-Euh...''

Ce gamin maitrisait déjà à la perfection l'alchimie de l'air, mais question théorie...ce n'était visiblement pas son fort. Sa soeur poussa un profond soupir.

''Et l'oméga?

-Euh...

-Réfléchis un peu.

-Euh...''

Elle avait l'air exaspéré.

''Voyons Matthieu ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

-Ben...

-L'oméga est une lette finale d'un alphabet ! Donc?

-Euh...il représente...euh...

-La MORT!''

L'enfant parut à la fois étonné et ravis de savoir enfin la réponse. La leçon s'arrêta là. La partie de poker également, Jey n'ayant plus de quoi miser.

Le soir même, je la suivis dans sa chambre, tout gêné. Elle me désigna un semblant de lit devant la cheminée, au pied du sien, qui était relativement grand, initialement prévu je pense pour deux personnes.

Je m'installai. Mon lit était somme toute très confortable. Elle me fit un sourire, me souhaita bonne nuit et partit se changer dans le petit cabinet adjacent à la chambre, pour en revenir simplement vêtue d'une nuisette qui lui allait à ravir.

La nuit commença agréablement, mon dos ne me faisant plus souffrir le martyr. Soudain, j'entendis gémir. Je me relevai et la vis en train de se débattre dans ses couvertures.

''N...non...'' gémissait-elle.

Je m'approchai et la secouais légèrement.

''Hé ! Réveille-toi!''

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueurs froides. Son regard exprimait un mélange de terreur et de révultion. Puis il se posa sur moi. Et là, elle éclata en sanglot. Pris au dépourvu, je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer et la bercer doucement. Elle se lova contre moi, me faisant profiter de sa chaleur.

''Euh...ça va mieux? fis-je maladroitement.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais?

-J'ai revu le jour où...où...''

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées par ses sanglots.

''Le jour où mon oncle m'a violée... puis celui où je l'ai tué.''

Je la regardai.

''Hein?

-Tout a commencé à la naissance de Matthieu, il y a bientôt neuf ans. Ma mère est morte en couche. Toute ma famille a assisté à l'enterrement, y compris mon frère et celui de Jey, revenus spécialement pour l'enterrement alors que la guerre d'Ishbal faisait rage dans l'est. Mon père y était d'ailleurs mort quelques mois plus tôt. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis, et ai été confiée à mon oncle, ainsi que le petit. Mais ce porc m'a violée, alors je l'ai viré de la maison. Je l'ai tué il y a quelque mois, alors qu'il a eu le culot de revenir dans la maison familiale.''

Elle serra mon tee-shirt à la mention de ce souvenir douloureux. Je la serrais plus fort contre moi. On s'endormit comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et merci pour toutes vos rewiews!


	6. Séparation plus difficile que prévu

Encore merci pour tous vos rewiews!

bon ben...ce que vous attendez tous!

**_Chapitre six :_ _Séparation plus difficile que prévu._**

Le lendemain matin, je sentis une présence étrangère et agréablement chaude lovée contre moi. Je respirais son odeur ennivrante, à la fois fruitée et divinement sucrée. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai qu'une chevelure noire mêlée à la mienne était étalée sur mon torse. Je rougis violemment en me souvenant des différents évènements de la nuit. J'avais du la réveiller de son sommeil mouvementé et elle m'avait raconté la mort de sa mère ainsi que son viol par son oncle, presque neuf ans plus tôt. Je l'avais consolée et on s'était endormis dans cette position.

Elle commençait doucement à se réveiller. Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et s'écarta vivement. Elle s'emmêla dans ses couvertures et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Je sortis de ma torpeur juste à temps pour la rattraper. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc face à face, moi allongé sur elle, les mains dans son dos. Nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

''Euh...''

Je la soulevai pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans qu'elle ne chût sur le sol ( que j'aime le subjonctif passé ! ).

''Merci'', fit-elle finalement.

Elle balança ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle se leva et prit des vêtements avant de se diriger vers la mini-salle de bain. Elle en sortit au bout d'une demi-heure, et me fit signe que je pouvais y aller à mon tour.

Je pris une douche bien chaude et y restai un moment pour me détendre. L'eau coulait le long de mon dos et me procurait énormément de bien. Je me savonnais généreusement. Je repensais à la nuit agitée à laquelle j'avais finalement eu droit. Et puis, somme toute, le réveil avait été bien agréable.

Je chassai rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit... Je n'avais pas la moidre chance avec elle... Un alchimiste d'état encliché de l'ennemi public n°1 vous voyez le tableau? Même si je savais maintenant qu'elle n'était ni le commanditaire ni l'auteur de tous ces meurtres, comment aurais-je pu le prouver? Aucune chance...

Les paroles d'Envy virent à leur tour envahir mon esprit.

''Dis plutôt que t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureuse de lui !'' avait-il dit.

Puis l'image de l'Envie ayant pris mon apparence, presque ma place, pour l'embrasser!

Je me secouai les neurones. Stop ! Fallait que j'arrête avec ça, sinon j'allais devenir dingue. Je saisis le robinet et le fermai. Je plaçai la serviette autour de ma taille et commençai à sécher la tignasse blonde qui me tenait lieu de chevelure. Malgré leur épaisseur, mes cheveux longs faisaient ma fierté. Ils étaient aussi longs que ceux du Démon de l'Alchimie, quoi que nettement plus clairs.

Voilà que je me remettais à penser à elle...A présent que j'étais sec, j'enfilai mon tee-shirt. Je l'avais réparé à l'aide de l'alchimie après qu'elle m'eût torturé.

Une douce chaleur commença à envahir mon bas-ventre à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je fermai les yeux et me souvint. Ses lèvres, si douces, sa langue, si chaude, et ses mains...

Mon corps réagit lui aussi à ce souvenir : mon pantalon en cuir devint trop étroit.

''Et m... ! Je hais les matins !''

J'attendis patiemment que **ça** se calme. Bordel, si rien que son souvenir me faisait un tel effet...

Je sortis de la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard. Jey et Matt étaient à table et discutaient autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Je remarquai qu'un p'tit déj' m'attendait lui aussi et entreprit de l'engloutir, comme à mon habitude. James s'approcha de moi.

''Bon anniversaire!

-De quoi ! m'étouffai-je.

-Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, répéta-t-il.

-Moi aussi ! fit Matthieu, la bouche pleine.

-Merci'', répondis-je platement.

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'avais oublié mon anniversaire. Ca faisait donc déjà deux mois et demi que j'étais avec eux. Que le temps passe vite ! J'avais du mal à le croire.

''Et devine quel sera ton cadeau ! s'exclama Matthieu.

-Euh, ben...

-On s'est concertés ce matin et on a décidé de te laisser partir.''Fit Jey.

Je recrachai le contenu de ma tasse.

''Pardon !

-A trois conditions, ajouta-t-il, tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes, ni où on se cache. Tu peux dire tout le reste. Ah, et donne ce petit paquet à Maes Hughes.

-Vous le connaissez?

-Plus ou moins, fit-il sans préciser, suffisamment pour savoir ce que lui a fait Envy.

-C'est donc elle qui a soigné Hughes !

-Soigné, c'est vite dit ; je lui ai juste retiré la balle'', dit calmement une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournai vers elle. Ses cheveux était soigneusement retenus par une pince, et elle avait revêtu un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et au col échancré, ainsi qu'un jean.

''On est dans les quartiers reculés de la cité. Je t'accompagnerai donc jusqu'à qu'on soit en vue du Q.G.''

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Nous allions donc nous séparer. Et certainement ne plus jamais se revoir. ''Aucune chance'' m'étais-je dit. Mais je ne pensais pas la quitter aussi tôt. D'un autre côté, j'allais revoir Alphonse, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le colonel m'accorderait quelques jours pour aller fêter mes dix-sept ans à Resembool.

J'étais déchiré entre la joie de les revoir, et la déception de devoir la quitter si vite.

''Et bien...merci beaucoup'', répétai-je sans réelle conviction.

Elle esquissa un sourire visiblement forcé.

''Bien, on part dans une heure. Sois prêt.''

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais bien compris. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna doucement.

''Onee-san ! Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?''

L'intéressée se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire.

''Mais si, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète donc pas, Matt.''

Elle s'éloigna plus rapidement cette fois.

''Tiens, tant que j'y pense, fit précipitemment Jey en me donnant la boîte, si on te demande où tu as eu ce paquet, dis que j'étais captif avec toi, sinon on est mal.

-Bizarre, répondis-je, c'est moi le prisonnier et ...

-Tu n'es plus un prisonnier pour nous, Ed, intervint Matthieu. T'es un ami.''

Je me sentis gêné par cette remarque.

''Merci, Matt.''

Une heure plus tard, ils me passèrent une cape noire pour que je puisse résister au froid mordant de l'hiver. Le démon endossa un manteau blanc avec le caducée de 'alchimie tracé dans un rouge sang dans son dos qui ressortait comme s'il allait vous sauter dessus.

Elle avait transmuté ses bottines pour qu'elles lui tiennent plus chaud, et fait un ourlet à son jean pour éviter qu'il ne traîne parterre.

''Tu es prêt?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu as pris la boîte pour Hughes?

-Oui.

-Au revoir Ed! Firent James et Mtthieu d'une même voix.

-Ciao !

-On y va.''

Nous sortîmes dans le froid hivernal. Une fois dehors, j'observai les fenêtres depuis lesquelles Matthieu m'adressait un signe de la main, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

La neige commença à tomber.

''Dépêchons-nous, fit-elle, je ne tiens pas à rentrer congelée moi!''

Je la suivis d'un pas lent, gêné à la fois par la neige qui tombait et celle qui s'élevait sur vingt centimètres de hauteur sous et à côté des mes pieds. Plusieurs fois, je manquai de m'effondrer dans l'étendue blanche. Elle m'attendait patiemment. A bout d'un moment, elle se résigna à utiliser son alchimie pour faire fondre la neige devant elle. Elle portait des gants blancs, mais malgré cela, je ne réussis pas à y distinguer un quelconque cercle de transmutation. Je pensais même à un moment qu'elle avait recours à l'alchimie sans cercle.

''Arrête de prendre ton cas pour une généralité imbécile, tous les alchimistes qui existent n'ont pas vu la Porte,'' me dis-je.

Pourtant, l'autre jour, quand elle avait repoussé Envy, elle ne portait pas de gant...

''On arrive'', dit-elle enfin, mettant fin à mes pensées.

Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues de Central à cause de laneige, ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous n'avions eu aucun problème pour être discrets. En effet, étant porté disparu, il aurait pu être dangereux pour elle que quelqu'un me reconnaisse alors que j'étais en sa compagnie.

La grand silhouette du Q.G. commença à se dessiner devant nous. Malgré le fait qu'il soit dix heures et demies du matin, le soleil ne nous éclairait pas beaucoup et toutes les lumières y étaient allumées.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

''Nous y sommes. Je pense que tu as suffisamment attendu cet instant, Edward, et eux aussi.''

Elle marqua une pause, visiblement mal à l'aise.

''Je ne te retiens plus. Adieu, donc.''

Elle m'adressa un signe de la tête et tourna les talons. Je lui saisis le poignet et la forçai à se retourner ; les idées et pensées de ce matin avaient fait leur chemin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y...?''commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Je la pris par la taille et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord paniqué par le fait que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre, je me repris rapidement en la sentant répondre au baiser. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et me caressa de sa langue. Je l'imitai rapidement, la serrant contre moi. La chaleur du baiser et la sienne envahissaient tout mon être.

Enfin, non sans regret, je lâchais ses lèvres pour coller monfront au sien.

''Arrête, me dit-elle. C'est suffisament éprouvant comme ça.''

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte.

''Au revoir... j'espère, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Attends !''dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle s'arrêta net, sans se retourner.

''On se reverra un jour?''

Elle me fit face, défit la chaîne en or qui ornait son cou et la plaça avec l'alliance qui y pendait autour du mien.

''Oui, je pense. Et prends ceci afin que l'un comme l'autre on ne s'oublie pas.''

Elle baissa son visage et observa le bout de ses pieds qui commençaient à être couverts de neige. Puis elle fit mine de partir.

''Ton nom! Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles!''

Elle releva son visage et m'observa, dévoilant un sourire mi-douloureux, mi-amusé.

''Mélissa.''

Voilà le mystère est levé...mais qui est-elle plus précisément


	7. Retour à la normale ou presque

Voilà. Que dire? que fma n'est toujours pas à moi et que ça me désespère? ToT!

Ed : ça y est, elle pète les plombs...

**_Chapitre sept :_** **_Retour à la normale...ou presque._**

Mélissa.

Tandis que j'avançais d'un pas lent vers le Q.G., j'entendais son prénom résonner dans mon esprit.

J'arrivai devant les soldats qui garantissaient la sécurité du bâtiment. Ceux-ci me regardèrent fixement, étonnés, puis se mirent au garde-à-vous en s'écartant pour me laisser passer. En prime, à peine avais-je monter les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la porte d'entrée et de la douce chaleur abritée par le Q.G. que je me heurtai à...

''Edward Elric!''cria-t-on.

Je pâlis d'un coup, puis me retournai vers la voix qui m'avait appelé.

''Commandant...''Murmurais-je.

Je ne pus ajouter un mot. Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et mes côtes craquer dans l'étreinte musclée et assez étouffante que me livrait le Commandant Armstrong.

''Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, Edward Elric ! Nous commencions à envisager le pire pour vous! D'ailleurs vos geôliers devaient être des experts car même le fameux talent de fin limier faisant la fierté de la lignée des Armstrong ne nous a pas permis de vous retrouver!

-Commandant...

-Quel bonheur de vous retrouver en un seul morceau !

-Commandant, j'étouffe...''

Armstrong se décida enfin à me lâcher. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

''Bien. Allons de ce pas prévenir le colonel, qui travaille sans relâche depuis des emaines pour vous retrouver !

-Vraiment?

-Evidemment ! Allons, ne les faisons plus attendre.''

Je le suivis dans les couloirs. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'au bureau de Mustang. Il frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte.

Je n'avais jamais vu Mustang & co travailler autant. Apparemment, Hawkeye n'avait même pas besoin de les motiver à l'aide de quelques tirs bien placés. Malgré cela, la quantité de dossiers en retard semblait s'être accrue sur le bureau du colonel en mon absence, lequel râlait après Hughes au téléphone, pour changer.

''Comment ça ''rien''? Hughes ! Bordel, je me fous royalement de ta fille pour le moment ! Je te signale qu'on est à onze semaines sans nouvelles du Fullmetal! Tu travailles bien aux renseignements non? Alors il doit bien y avoir d'autres endroits où ce satané Démon pourrait se cacher, Bon sang! Rien à foutre ! s'énerva-t-il. Dès que tu as un piste, envoie un maximum d'hommes! Je tiens à retrouver le Fullmetal vivant et en un seul morceau ! Oui, je sais, y'a peu de chances, mais...

-Calmez-vous colonel, l'interrompis-je, je suis sous votre nez, vivant et en un seul morceau.''

Le brouha qui règnait dans la pièce s'évanouit d'un coup. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

''Je vous ai manqué on dirait.

-F...Fullmetal? fit Mustang, ébété.

-J'ai encore l'honneur de l'être.''

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait l'air soulagé.

''Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais chuis content de te reovir, nabot.

-Qui est-ce que vous traitez de nabot pas plus grand qu'un flocon de neige!''

Son sourire s'aggrandit.

''C'est bon de te revoir, Fullmetal.''

Je parcourus la pièce du regard.

''Et Al? Il est où?

-Avec ta petite amie, fit Havoc.

-Qu..quelle petite amie?

-Parce qu'en plus t'en a plusieurs ! s'exclama Fuery.

-Non, j'en ai pas!''

Mon coeur fit un bond. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être au courant pour Mélissa. Je les toisai d'un regard noir.

''Où est Al?

-Avec Mademoiselle Rockbell, répondit Armstrong.

-De QUOI! C'EST ELLE QUE VOUS PRENEZ POUR MA PETITE AMIE ?C'EST JUSTE MA MECANO!

-Calme-toi Fullmetal, on l'a contactée il y a trois semaines pour l'averitr de ta disparition, et surtout pour la prévenir de linformer de la probabilité de te retrouver avec un ou deux automails enmoins, m'expliqua Mustang.

-C'est trop gentil. Et ils sont où?

-Certainement aux archives, avec Hughes.

-J'y vais alors.

-Attendez Elric! Fit Hawkeye. On doit vous interroger au sujet de votre captivité !

-Plus tard, répondis-je, je vais pas m'envoler!''

Je sortis de la pièce, direction les archives. Et là, rebelotte : on se serait cru dans une ruche, dans laquelle quatre abeilles travaillaient d'arrache-pied, à savoir Hughes, Schieska, Winry et Alphonse. J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se démènerais autant pour moi. Alphonse passa d'ailleurs devant moi sans me voir, puis recula de quelques pas, se planta devant ma personne et me dévisagea.

''Nii-san?

-C'est moi !''

Et là, il faut imaginer la scène : une armure de deux mètres de haut qui me sert de toutes ses forces, ce qui ai non négligeable, dans une étreinte made-by-Armstrong dans un bruit de cliquetis métallique.

''Nii-san ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquièter!

-Al ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?''fit Winry en arrivant droit sur nous, sa redoutable clef de douze en main.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

''Edward?''

Alphonse me posa à terre. Winry me sauta au cou et me fit tomber à terre.

''Espèce d'imbécile!''fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Hughes et Schieska arrivèrent à leur tour, et exprimèrent leur joie de me revoir. Hughes nous invita à nous asseoir. Et enfin...

''Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, Nii-san !

-Merci, Al! D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour vous lieutenant-colonel.''

Je lui tendis le paquet que m'avait confié Jey.

''Un des prisonniers me l'avait confié pour vous'', mentis-je.

Pendant que Hughes déballait son paquet, Schieska reprit la conversation.

''Oui, comme je vous disais, dit-elle, le colonel n'avait pas la conscience tranquille de t'avoir envoyé là-bas. Une aubaine pour le lieutenant Havoc, puisque le colonel n'a pas pris de rendez-vous galant depuis votre disparition! Ainsi, Havoc n'a pas perdu ses petites amies au profit de Mustang.''

J'avalai ses paroles, ainsi que celle de Winry et Alphonse, désireux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon absence.

Soudain, Hughes étouffa un juron de surprise.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Hughes? s'inquièta Winry.

-Edward, à quoi ressemblait la personne qui t'a confié ce paquet?

-Cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Pourquoi?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il s'agissait de James Hughes, mon jeune frère.''

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation. C'était donc pour ça que le visage de Jey m'était familier, et c'est pour ça que Mélissa, Matthieu et lui connaissaient les Hughes...

''Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boîte, Monsieur Hughes?Demanda la blonde.

-Des lettres de ma mère, ma soeur et mes deux frères. Je suppose que je ne les ai jamais reçues parce que mon père ne les a pas laissé les envoyer.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?''

Hughes leva la tête vers moi.

''Il y a quinze ans, Roy et moi nous nous sommes engagés dans l'armée. Si ses parents ne s'y sont pas opposés, mon père m'a mis dehors dès que je lui ai annoncé mes intentions. Habitant dans le même village que les Mustang, j'ai vécu cinq mois chez eux. C'est pour ça queje n'ai jamais présenté mes parents à Grâce ni à Elysia.

-Vous vous êtes engagés à seize ans! s'étonna Winry.

-Dès qu'on a pu, répondit Hughes. Roy a remporté le concours d'alchimiste d'état haut la main, et, pistonné par son père qui lui aussi était alchimiste d'état, j'ai pu moi aussi m'engager. Riza, qui vivait elle aussi dans notre village, s'est engagée elle aussi à seize ans, soit trois ans plus tard.

-Mais Ed...commença Winry.

-...était une exception, acheva Hughes. S'l n'y avait pas eu lhistoire du train, on ne l'aurait jamais laissé passer le concours aussi jeune.''

Remuer autant de souvenirs l'avait soudain rendu grave.

''Lieutenant-colonel? m'inquiètai-je.

-Hm?

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller? Vous avez l'air...mal en point.

-Je pensais juste qu'après qu'on se soit engagés, la guerre d'Ishbal a éclatée, et, en l'espace de trois ans, Roy a perdu ses parents et s'est engueulé avec sa soeur...Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis.

-Oh ! Ca explique l'air constamment renfrogné du colonel!

-Il n'y pas que ça, il y a aussi...''

Il s'interrompit lorsque son regard se posa sur la blonde.

''Non, rien, ajouta-t-il précipitemment. Bon, Schieska, aidez-moi à ranger tout ça ! Quant à vous trois, vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer un peu.''

Il se releva et partit ranger un peu les archives. Winry et moi nous nous regardâmes.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire à ton avis?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je, mais c'est certainement en rapport avec la guerre d'Ishbal.''

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre qui était mise à ma disposition ainsi qu'à celle d'Alphonse qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Winry. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit pendant qu'elle faisait une révision de mes automails. Soudain elle s'arrêta.

''Ed...

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi ça?''

Par ''ça'', elle désignait la chaîne et l'alliance que je portais autour du cou.

''C'est rien.

-Tu les a eus où?

-Ca ne te regarde pas!''

Alphonse et Winry se regardèrent, attérés, mais n'insistèrent pas. Je sentais mon coeur se serrer. Je n'étais là que depuis quelques heures, et déjà l'absence de Mélissa me pesait.

**Edward ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur étaient placés une chaîne en or et une alliance.**

**''Même si je le voulais...je ne pourrais pas t'oublier.''**

Rewiew? bonbons garanti en plus d'une tablette de chocolat!


	8. Le temps passe mais les sentiments

Dsl pour serleena mais j'ai pu de chocolat en stock --", mais mon chapitre 8 quand même !

**_Chapitre huit : _****_Le temps passe mais les sentiments ne tarissent pas._**

Les mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans encombre. Je livrai tout ce que je savais (ou presque) sur le Démon de l'Alchimie, et ils découvrirent la planque dans laquelle elle m'avait emmené, dans les quartiers reculés de la cité du centre. Mais, manque de chance( pour eux), les rats avaient quitté le navire. Ils étaient partis, et, sachant, que Mélissa avait abandonné sa quête de la pierre, je sentais qu'ils ne remettraient pas les pieds à Central de si tôt.

Suite à ces évènements et contre toute attente, je montai en grade. Lieutenant-colonel Edward Elric, ça sonne plutôt bien non? Mais bon, j'étais toujours sous les ordres de ce cher Mustang, et ça, ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Le bon point, c'est qu'il ne m'envoyait plus à l'autre bout du pays pour sa satanée pierre. Le mauvais point, c'est que nous n'avions plus aucune piste pour la pierre. Et ce n'était pas tout : plus aucun signe des homonculus depuis que j'avais surpris la dispute entre Envy et Mélissa, ce qui n'était pas de bonne augure.

Mais comme disait Alphonse, il fallait que j'arrête de voir des problèmes partout. Peut-être que les homonculus avaient laisser tomber eux aussi. Winry s'était installée à la caserne, prétxtant que je ne prenais pas assez soin de ses automails dernier cri. J'avais comme l'impression d'y avoir taper dans l'oeil, ce qui m'inquiétais car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment lui dire que pour moi elle n'était que ma meilleure amie, comme une soeur. Al quant à lui, semblait en pincer pour elle. Bordel, pourquoi le hasard ne fait-il jamais rien pour nous arranger?

Toujours est-il qu'un matin du mois de juillet, nous vîmes Winry entrer en trombe dans le bureau, le visage baigné de larmes et exprimant une intense colère.

''Winry ! m'étonnais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Vous! fit-elle en pointant Mustang du doigt.

-Moi, répondit-il, impassible.

-Vous...vous...

-J'ai tué tes parents, finit-il. Autre chose?''

Winry fut prise de court par le calme avec lequel il avait donné cette informarion. Je le regardai, surpris au possible.

''Et vous...c'est tout ce que ça vous fait? Vous avez tué d'honnêtes médecins qui ne faisaient qu'exercer leur métiers et...et...''

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, secouée par les sanglots.

''Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Vous avez tué des êtres humains!

-Ils connaissaient les risques encourus.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale chien bien dressé qui donnent la patte et mrod quand on le lui demande!''

Touché, coulé. L'orgueil du colonel en prit un sacré coup: il pâlit immédiatement. Je remarquai que Hughes était aussi blanc que lui. Mustang se leva et sortit du bureau sans demander son reste.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Winry, dont la respiration était toujours ponctuée par les sanglots.

''Il en a rien à faire en plus...gémit-elle.

-Détrompe-toi'', fit Hughes, toujours très pâle.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Déjà à l'époque il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, surtout après les reproches que lui avaient adressés sa soeur.

-Ils se sont disputés à cause de ça! fis-je, surpris.

-Oui, et ne se sont pas revus depuis...ça fait neuf ans et demi.

-Et alors?

-Tu l'as plus touché que tu ne le penses, ma jolie blonde. Tu lui a ressortis les arguments auxquels il s'attendait depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de qui tu étais, et pour cause, il avait ressorti les même à Marcoh quand il a voulu se suicider.

-Se suicider? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, mais ce bon vieux docteur l'en a empêché.''

Il marqua une pause.

''Non, ce qui l'a vraiment touché, c'est ton insulte.

-A propos du chien?

-Oui. Sa soeur lui a sorti exactement la même presque mot pour mot il y a un peu plus de neuf ans.''

J'en restai sans voix. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était sorti, il ne pouvait plus caché sa peine derrière un visage impassible.

''Mais, intervint Alphonse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Alphonse, l'interrompit Hughes. Comment ragirais-tu si ton frère et toi vous vous disputiez au point de ne plus vous parler pendant des années?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! M'exclamai-je. Alphonse et moi sommes unis par des liens uniques et innimitables!

-A cause de la marque de sang! acheva mon frère.

-la gamine Mustang a votre âge. C'était une surdouée. C'est Roy qui lui a enseigné l'alchimie. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la profondeur du lien qui existait entre eux. Leur père étant presqu'en permanence absent et en raison de la différence d'âge, la petitz s'est rapprochée de son frère. Il était à la fois son maître, son frère aîné et son père. Ce genre de rapprochement, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre étant donné que seule une année vous sépare. En revanche, vous pouvez le concevoir : il équivaut à celui dû à la marque de sang d'Alphonse.''

Winry ne pleurait plus. Même moi, je compatissais pour l'histoire du colonel.

''Comme il l'a dit : il n'a fait que suivre les ordres. S'il ne les tuait pas, il se faisait fussillé, et condamnait sa mère et sa soeur à mort puisque son père était mort au commencement de la guerre d'Ishbal, et donc qu'il n'y avait plus que lui pour les faire vivre. Mais cet argument, orgueil oblige, il n'en parlera jamais.''

J'étais abasourdi. Il n'était pas si mauvais bougre que ça dans le fond. Mais il fallait bien chercher.

La journée se remina sans incident. Mustang revint dans son bureau deux heures plus tard et congédia tout le monde. Winry et lui s'expliquèrent pendant un moment. Puis on entendit Roy hurler ''Hughes!'' depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Sachant déjà qu'il allait se faire incendié au sens propre du terme pour nous avoir donné trop de détails sur la vie passée du colonel, il entra avec un grand sourire, son armes fatale en main : les photos d'un Elysia qui a fêté ses cinq ans cette année. Il se fit finalement crier dessus à cause de son obsession pour sa fille, mais s'en sortit sans trop de dégâts.

**Edward sortit prendre un verre d'eau et trouva Alphonse et Winry allongés sur le sol de la cuisine, s'embrassant fougueusement.**

**''Nii-san! Je...je peux tout t'expliquer...**

**-Pas la peine. Toutes mes félicitations à tous les deux.''**

**Winry se releva.**

**''Ed, je..**

**-Non, de toute façon, tu seras mieux avec Al qu'avec moi.**

**-Mais Ed...''**

**Edward but son verre d'eau d'un trait et n'écouta pas les explications de la blonde. D'ailleurs, à peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il entendit un bruit de chute sur le sol.**

**''Ils auraient au moins pu attendre que je sois dans ma chambre.''Pensa-t-il.**

Au mois d'Août, je commençais sérieusement à vouloir revoir Mélissa, qui me manquait terriblement. Seulement j'ignorais où elle se trouvait, et encore plus se qu'elle faisait. A vrai dire, j'étais relativement inquiet, car la chasse au Démon de l'Alchimie se poursuivait. Même s'ils n'avaient que très peu d'indices, ils commençaient à se dire que, tout compte fait, ce pouvait très bien être une femme.

Enfin, ça faisat maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle leur glissait inexorablement entre les doigts, donc je n'avais pas vraiment de soucis à me faire.

Le concours d'alchimistes d'état approchait à grand pas. J'étais impatient car c'était la première année que j'allais pouvoir y assister. Mais bon, il n'y eut rien de très extraordinaire et l'alchimiste recruté se retrouva...

''Comment ça ''sous mes ordres''?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu Fullmetal. Cet alchimiste sera sous tes ordres.

-Attendez un peu ! Moi j'suis sous les vôtres mon colonel...

-Oui, il devra d'abord passer par toi pour ses réclamations ou missions avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi.

-Oulah...

-Tu auras un bureau à côté du mien. Ils communiquent par cette porte, ça simplifiera les choses.

-Coooool, fis-je platement.

-Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe. Sa licence, sa montre et son surnom. Tu peux t'installer dans ton nouveau bureau dès maintenant.''

Mon nouveau bureau ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du colonel, avec les subordonnés qui courent partout et les dossiers en retard en moins.

''Bordel...''

Alphonse et Winry m'y attendaient et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il me félicitèrent chaudement. Havoc était lui aussi de la partie.

''Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? lui demandai-je.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu une promotion : je suis passé de second à premier lieutenant.

-Ca c'est de la promotion ! fis-je ironiquement.

-Mais ce n'est pas Hawkeye qui est le premier lieutenant du colonel? s'étonna Al.

-D'où ma présence ici, répondit Havoc. Je suis **votre** premier lieutenant, lieutenant-colonel.

-Pardon ! hoquetai-je.

-D'ailleurs, notre nouvel alchimiste attend derrière la porte.

-Génial. Ben faites-le entrer.''

Havoc s'exécuta pendant que je m'installai derrière mon bureau. J'étais intimement persuadé que d'ici le lendemain, j'aurais déjà une pile de dossiers à remplir.

''Bonjour, M'ssieur Elric.

-Euh...Oui, donc ton nom c'est bien Sasuke Enomi, seize ans?

-Oui, lieutenant-colonel.''

L'emploi de mon grade me mit mal-à-l'aise.

''Donc, voici ta licence et ta montre en argent. Et aussi ton surnom en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.''

Il prit les papiers que je lui tendais.

''Je, soussigné Généralissime King Bradley, lut-il, attribue à l'alchimiste Sasuke Enomi le surnom de...

-Eh bien? l'interrogeai-je.

-Peace alchemist? s'étonna-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

''Je pense que c'est à cause de ta tenue, remarquai-je. C'est vrai qu'un militaire qui porte le symbole du Peace&love sur son tee-shirt, c'est pas courant!''

A cet instant, Mustang déboula dans la pièce.

''Fullmetal?

-Hm?

-Toi et tes subordonnés, dans mon bureau.''Ordonna-t-il.


	9. arbre généalogique

**_Chapitre neuf :_** **_Arbre généalogique et autres encyclopédies de famille._**

''Fullmetal, toi et tes subordonnés, dans mon bureau.''

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau de Mustang. En plus des subordonnés habituels, on se retrouvait avec Hughes, Armstrong et Schieska.

''Bon, alors quoi? m'impatientai-je.

-Tout d'abord, mes félicitatins à Sasuke.

-Un compliment? s'étonna Alphonse. Ca ne vous ressemble pas colonel.

-Félicitation pour le concours, continua-t-il en ignorant les remarques, mais aussi pour être arrivé dans l'équipe au bon moment. Je m'explique : après de nombreuses années que nous avons tous passées à servir l'armée, le généralissime a décidé de nous accordé à tous des vacances.

-De quoi ! fit Havoc.

-Mais...où voulez-vous qu'on aille, mon colonel? demanda Falman. Et pourquoi maintenant? Alors qu'on est sur le point de démasquer le démon de l'alchimie !''

Je ricanai intérieurement. Nous étions bien loin d'elle, mais le fait d'avoir découvert son dernier Q.G. sur Central les avait motivés.

''Je ne sais, fit Roy. Quant au fait de savoir où aller...

-On a notre petite idée, ajouta Hughes. Que diriez-vous du sud?

-Du sud? s'exclama Winry.

-Roy, Roza et moi sommes originaire d'un village encore plus pommé que Resembool dans le sud d'Amestris, continua-t-il.

-Alors nous avons pensé que vous pourriez venir avec nous'', termina Riza.

Un grand silence suivit cette proposition. Puis...

''Moi chuis partant ! fit Havoc.

-Pareil ! enchaîna Fuery. Euh...je peux emmener quelqu'un avec moi?

-Bien entendu, répondit Hughes.

-Tout le monde est d'accord? demanda Riza.

-L'accord et l'harmonie, chez les Armstrong, c'est...

-On part demain.''Le coupa Mustang.

Le lendemain matin donc, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un train, cap au sud. Tous casés dans un compartiment, on était assez serrés, et au fur et à mesure que la température augmentait à l'extérieur, la chaleur devenait étouffante à l'intérieur.

''Bordeeeeeel...quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

-Fais pas l'enfant Fullmetal.

-Allez vous faire voir !

-Colonel, vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de le taquiner? rit Havoc.

-Ah, tant que j'y pense...''

Le colonel passa une main dans ses cheveux.

''Vous, tous autant que vous êtes...vous me tutoyez pendant ces trois semaines de vacances.

-Mais...

-Moi , ajouta Hughes, je propose qu'on oublie les grades et qu'n se tutoie tous!

-Bonne idée'', fit Roy.

Le voyage m'ennuyait franchement, à tel point que je finis par m'endormir.

''Fullmetal, réveille-toi.''

Le colonel me secouait doucement. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté.

''Hmmmmm...grognai-je. Où ils sont tous?

-Le train s'est un peu arrêté. Ils sont sortis se dégourdir les jambes.''

Je m'étirai longuement.

''Pourquoi m'avoir réveiller? bougonnai-je.

-Je voulais te parler de seul à seul.''

Je commençais à m'inquiéter de son air sérieux. Je remarquai qu'il regardait fixement mon cou et le haut de mon torse. C'est vrai que pour changer j'avais mis une chemise blanche, et pour avoir moins chaud, j'avais laissé les premiers boutons ouverts. Je rougis violemment.

''De quoi vous...je veux dire : de quoi veux-tu parler?''

Voyant mon air gêné, il éclata de rire.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer? Non, tout compte fait, je préfère ne pas le savoir.''

Ma main gauche passa machinalement autour de mon cou, rencontrant la chaîne qui y était attachée.

''Je voudrais te parler de cette chaîne, et de cette alliance que tu portes autour de ton cou.

-Ah, ça...

-Où les as-tu eus?

-Euh...on me les a donnés.

-Qui?''

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Son regard onyx était pénétrant et me mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais rien dire, mais il avait l'air de déjà connaître la réponse à sa question.

''Qui?''répéta-t-il.

Je n'eus pas à répondre : le train allait partir et les autres revinrent dans le compartiment. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, lui un d'exaspération.

La suite du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Si ce n'est une petite conversation...

''Et toi Fullmetal?''

Plongé dans ma contemplation du paysage, je n'avais pas suivi la conversation.

''Euh...de quoi?

-C'est quoi ton type de femme?'' renchérit Havoc.

Je virai au rouge.

''Euh...de quoi que...ben...en fait...

-Tranquille Fullmetal.

-C'est facile dire pour vous colonel ! Tout ce qui porte jupons est bon à séduire pour vous!

-Je crois t'avoir demander de me tutoyer.

-Alors Edward?

-Al ! Espèce de traître !

-Ed !s'impatienta Winry. Dis leur que tu adôôôôôôôres les blondes aux yeux bleus...fit-elle en papilonnant des paupières.

-Ben...

-ON ARRIVE!'' Hurla Hughes.

Ouf ! Par deux fois, j'atis sauvé par le gong in extremis d'une situation embarrassante.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre.

''Ca promet...on se croirait à Resembool.''

Nous descendîmes du train pour se retrouver...

''Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est encore plus pommé que Resembool...

-On le saura'', fit Riza.

Nous avançâmes sur une route, qui ressemblait plus à un sentier qu'à autre chose.

''On va où en premier? fit Riza.

-Où on va dormir surtout? s'inquièta Havoc.

-Chez les Mustang, répondit Hughes. C'est le seul endroit où on pourra tous se caser.

-La maison familiale des Mustang.

-Ouais, soupira Mustang, on devrait y trouver mon frère et ma soeur, mais tant que vous les laisser tranquille, on n'aura pas de problème.

-La famille, chez les Armstrong...

-On sait !''

Fuery avait emmené sa cousine Jennifer avec lui, et elle me faisait plus penser à un pot de peinture qu'à autre chose.

Nous avancions dans le village, rencontrant une maison tous les kilomètres, quand soudain, nous entendîmes un coup de fue. Par réflexe, Hawkeye se plaça devant Mustang, arme au poing, prête à fare feu à son tour. l'origine du coup de feu venait de la terrasse d'une maison, vingt mètres plus loin. Un homme ayant largement dépassé la cinquantaine s'y tenait, fusil de chasse en main.

''Pa sde place ici pour les chienchien de l'armée !''Hurla-t-il.

Riza resta en joue tandis que Roy et Maes échangeaient un regard.

''Quel accueil, pouffa Roy.

-Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Renchérit Maes.

-Papa ! Non mais ça va pas !''Hurla une voix familière sur la terrasse.

Nous levâmes tous les yeux vers ladite terrasse. Un jeune homme de mon âge s'était placé devant le canon du fusil. Même s'i était de dos, je le reconnut tout de suite.

''Poussa-toi ! hurla le vieil homme.

-Louis ! James ! Arrêtez un peu ! Fit une femme (la cinquantaine aussi) qui venait d'arriver.

-Mais M'man...

-Pas de mais ! Et pose ce fusil Louis !

-Que dalle, répondit le père. J'y avais dit que je le tuerais s'il osait revenir !''

Le nommé Louis poussa son fils hors de sa ligne de mir et fit feu. Riza n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un mur de pierre s'était déjà interposé entre la balle et nous.

''Et bien dites donc, c'est animé par ici ! ''Fit une voix féminine d'un ton sarcastique.

Le pot de peinture (la cousine de Fuery) poussa un cri. Les traits du colonel se détendirent, mon coeur fit un bond.

''Mêle-toi de tes affaires!''Vociféra Louis.

Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et aida James à se relever. Le père la mit en joue.

''Rentre chez toi!

-Ou sinon quoi?''sourit-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur le fusil, lequel se métamorphosa en bouquet de fleurs.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on accueille son fils après plus de neuf ans de séparation.''

Devant les regards interrogateurs, Maes haussa les épaules

''Ben ouais, mon père, ma mère et Jey Hughes, mon petit frère.''

Jey. Et Mélissa devant le père Hughes qui contemplait le bouquet de fleurs avec stupéfaction. Il ne manquait plus que Matt et le tableau serait complet. D'ailleurs, un éclair coloré passa devant moi pour se jeter sur le coloenl, lequel s'effondra parterre.

''Nii-san ! s'écria Matthieu.

-Matt...hieu je suppose? fit Roy.

-Ben , oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit? répondit Mélissa. En neuf ans il a eu le temps de grandir.''

J'entendis Havoc murmurer à côté de moi quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à ''joli cul'', auquel Falman et Breda acquiessèrent immédiatement. Fuery bavait littéralement, Jennifer, Schieska et Winry boudaient dans leur coin.

''Tant qu'on en est au chapitre des présentations, voici mon jeune frère, Matthieu, qui a neuf ans, fit Mustang.

-Neuf ans et demi, corrigea Matthieu.

-Et ma jeune soeur, dix-sept ans et des poussières, Mélissa Mustang.''

Mélissa se tourna vers nous avec le plus charmeur de ses sourires. Je fondis instantanément, et je ne fus pas le seul. Je dus faire de terribles efforts pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Havoc et des trois autres clowns.

Elle s'avança vers nous et se planta devant Roy, le visage fermé. Je me souvins des paroles de Hughes : ils s'étaient violemment disputés neuf ans plus tôt et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, pas un coup de fil, pas une lettre, rien. Je m'attendais au pire mais me détendis en la voyant sourire franchement, en plissant des yeux rieurs déjà étirés en amandes, à l'image de son aîné.

''Bienvenu à la maison, Nii-san.''


	10. des vacances bien méritées

**_Chapitre dix :_** **_Des vacances bien méritées._**

''Bienvenu à la maison, Nii-san.''

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Roy. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, je m'étonnai de ne pas avoir remarquer la ressemblance plus tôt. Ils avaient quelques traits du visage en commun, les mêmes yeux noirs en amande, les mêmes cheveux noirs, ni fins, ni épais, mais ne se laissant coiffer que selon leur bon vouloir. Enfin, _last but not least_, un même sourire charmeur s'esquissait sur leurs lèvres. Mais est-ce que Mélissa, à l'instar de son frère, était une coureuse de pantalons?

Nous nous éloignèrent de chez les Hughes, abandonnant le père en colère à sa femme. Jey nous accompagnait et, aux vues de la situation tendue chez lui, je pensais que c'était le meilleur choix qu'il avait à faire. Havoc se rapprochait dangereusement de Mélissa et avait commencer à la charmer. Ma colère devait se lire sur mon visage, puisque Roy s'approcha de moi pour me ''rassurer''.

''Jaloux?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous...tu veux parler.

-Oh si tu le sais. Cette alliance autour de ton cou appartenait à ma mère.

-Et alors?

-Si Mélissa te l'a donnée, c'est que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente.''

J'ouvrai la bouche pour répliquer mais me ravisai. Comment savait-il tout cela? Bon d'accord, en même temps, c'était logique. Puis, enfin, l'information attint le cortex cérébral.

''Je ne la laisse pas quoi!

-Tu as parfaitement entendu Fullmetal.

-Potin potin ! Racontez-moi tout je veux savoir'', fit Hughes qui s'était approché.

Pour ma plus grande exaspération, Roy lui rapporta toutes ses déductions, qui, malheureusement pour moi, étaent toutes exactes, puis il s'éloigna. Hughes m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes en remarquant mon air refrogné.

''Tire pas cette tête !

-Tu parles ! En acceptant qu'Havoc arrête de lui tourner autour, à défaut de père, je vais devoir rendre des comptes au grand frère.

-Il t'a à la bonne tu sais, sinon, il t'aurais pas encourager et tu serais mort depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, tant que tu parles d'Havoc : je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il va se faire jarter en beauté par la gamine, et il ne bénécifiera pas du soutien de Roy. Toi, tu es l'exact contraire, crois-moi.''

Un peu plus loin, j'entendais raisonner le rire de Mélissa. Et si Havoc ne se faisait pas jarter, je devenais quoi moi?

Le chemin me parut durer une éternité. Soudain, je sentis une main se glisser dans ma main gauche, dégageant une délicieuse chaleur.

''Tu m'évites on dirait.''

Mes yeux rencontrèrent un regard d'ébène. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne par réflexe. Je vis son visgae s'approcher du mien. Nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher pendant un instant. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, nos langues se caressèrent loonguement. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la sensation. Sa langue mutine chassa rapidement la mienne de son antre pour prendre place dans ma bouche. J'entendais des exclamations de surprise quelques mètres devant nous mais ne m'en zsouciais guère. Je tenais Mélissa dans mes bras et c'était tout ce qui importait. J'approfondis le baiser, avec pour intention de le prolonger. Je la sentis sourire.

Nos lèvres se détachèrent. J'étais dans un état second. Je n'entendais plus rien, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. Son sourire me faisait littéralement fondre sur place. Le son de sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

''Viens, on ne devrait pas les faire attendre plus longtemps.''

On rejoignit les autres. Je remarquai que Winry fixait Mélissa d'un regard noir, mais n'en tint pas compte. Al s'approcha de moi et me murmura un truc du genre : ''t'aurais pu me révenir! Elle embrasse bien au moins?''

Nous atteignîmes enfin la maison des Mustang. Relativement grande il est vrai, avec un pommier et un saule pleureur plantés devant la terrasse.

''Fiou! siffla Breda. Ca c'est de la baraque!''

Deux étages, des fenêtres partout, un balcon au premier. Je comprennais mieux pourquoi Hughes avait dit que c'était le seul endroit où on pourrait tous se caser : à vue de nez, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de chambres dans la maison!

''Bienvenus chez les Mustang!'' Sourit le colonel.

Le ciel, qui s'était couvert peu à peu, commença à lâcher quelques gouttes, qui se transformèrent rapidement en une pluie diluvienne. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée n'était pas particulièrement grand mais il se prolongeait sur un salon/salle de séjour/salle à manger gigantesque.

''Les chambres sont aux deuxième étage. Vous n'allez pas dans les cinq premières, autrement vous pouvez aller dans celle que vous voulez, expliqua Mélissa.

-Pourquoi pas les cinq premières? fit la cousine de Fuery.

-Parce que la première, c'est celle de nos parents et c'est une pièce condamnée, la deuxième c'est celle de Roy, la troisième la mienne, la quatrième celle de Matt.

-Et la cinquième?

-Comme je m'entends mal avec mes parents, renchérit Jey, et que je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici, ils m'ont installé une chambre, la cinquième est donc la mienne.''

Conformément à ces informations, je m'apprêtais à m'installer dans une des chambres indiquées quand...

''Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? s'étonna Mélissa.

-Ben...j'm'installe.''

Elle parut étonnée.

''Pourquoi ici?

-Pourquoi pas?''

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

''Tu ne m'as pas comprise...

-Je ne demande qu'à mieux comprendre, fis-je, le rouge aux joues.

-Si ça t'intéresse, ma chambre est un peu plus près des escaliers...''

Le rouge de mes joues s'accentua et ''Euh...''fut la seule réponse cohérente que je parvins à formuler. Son sourire s'aggrandit, ses mains quittèrent mes épaules et elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

''Attends!''

Je pris ma valise et me précipitai vers elle.

''Tout bien réfléchi...''

Elle déposa un baiser des plus chastes sur mes lèvres, mais il se répercuta dans tout mon être.

Edward s'étira longuement sur sa chaise. Ca faisait quelques heures qu'il écrivait sans discontinuer et son ventre criait famine. Sortant prudemment de sa chambre de peur de découvrir une nouvelle fois les amants de la maisonnée allongés par terre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y manger un sandwich.

Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Comment réagiraient Al et Winry? C'est qu'il envisageait un peu plus chaque jour d'en arriver à cette extrêmité...Il soupira. Etait-ce la seule solution?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par de petits rires provenants du hall d'entrée. Il s'éclipsa rapidement avant de se retrouver en compagnie des deux tourtereaux.

''Alors Edward?''me demanda Havoc.

Nous étions toujours à l'intérieur, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils du salon. Mélissa et Roy rattrapaient le temps perdsu un peu plus loin, pendant qu'Alphonse, Hughes, Breda etr Fuery jouaient au poker. La cousine de Fuery ( le tube de gouache ambulant) Winry et Schieska parlaient autour d'un plateau de biscuits.

''Quoi?''fis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Hughes et Mustang se relayaient pour me taquiner, l'un au sujet de ma relation avec Mélissa, l'autre au sujet épineux de ma taille, ce qui m'avait mis de mauvais poil.

''Elle embrasse bien la soeur du colonel?''

Manquant de m'étrangler, je fixai Havoc, médusé.

''P...pourquoi cette question?

-Pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je te la pique.''

J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, chose que je sais très bien faire, mais on me devança : une gerbe de flammes encercla Havoc. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise.

''Co..colonel, pourquoi...commença-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi'', le coupa le nommé colonel.

Je cherchai des yeux l'origine des flammes, et vit Mélissa, visiblement vexée, qui s'avançait vers le lieutenant.

''Un : mon frère n'est pas le seul à maîtriser l'alchimie du feu, deux : je ne suis pas une garce, je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs qui passent!''

Havoc blêmit ; elle avait utilisé un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait aucune objection, c'est pourquoi il hocha docilement la tête. Et pour la première fois, le déclic se fit dans mon esprit : elle n'était plus vierge depuis bien longtemps, ce qui n'était pas moncas. Serais-je à la hauteur? Je me secouai vigoureusement la tête : c'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je ne retrouvai mes esprits que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour d'une atble bien garnie. Mais, à cet instant, mes pensées n'étaient guidées non plus par mon cerveau mais par mon estomac.

Puis, après une soirée bien arrosée ( Roy Maes et Riza étaient les seuls parmi les militaires à tenir encore debout), Mélissa m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Je n'avais bu qu'une bière, mais n'ayant encore jamais bu jusqu'alors, je me sentais d'humeur plutôt joviale.

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Déjà en y posant mes affaires un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais été étonné par la décoration. Les quatre murs arboraient une couleur différente, à savoir rouge, bleu, vert et blanc. Sur chacun d'entre eux était dessiné l'élément correspondant à la couleur. Au plafond, d'un jaune pâle, on trouvait le symbole de l'esprit. Au sol, un pentacle était tracé au centre de la pièce.

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, mais je désirais Mélissa plus que jamais. Je l'enlaçai de mes bras et l'embrassai longuement. A cet instant, la question de ma virginité ne m'inquièta pas outre mesure. A l'évidence, elle non plus.


	11. hé hé

Héhéhéhéhé... Mon retour est signé...

Après un moment (presqu'un an) d'absence sur cette fic, j'ai décidé de la reprendre.

Parce que j'avais encore des reviews en avril

Parce que j'ai retrouvé mes chapitres que j'avais d'avance

Parce que cette histoire me motive finalement

Pis j'ai envie de vous faire savoir ma fin ... hin hin, mes pauvres...

En fait, ce chapitre sert à rien

Juste à vous faire savoir que dans un avenir proche, vous aurez une suite

Oui oui

Alors à bientôt

Love-chocolat


	12. Je t'aime

Mon grand retour !!!! Voilà voilà, la suite, j'espère que ça vous convient... attention lemon !

* * *

_**Chapitre onze :**__**Je t'aime**_

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, mais je désirais Mélissa plus que jamais. Je l'enlaçai de mes bras et l'embrassai longuement. A cet instant, la question de ma virginité ne me posait plus problème, à elle non plus manifestement.

Ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne et s'emmêla avec elle. Je sentis ses bras enlacer mon cou et son corps s'appuer contre moi. Une douce chaleur commençait à envahir mon être pour se concentrer ensuite dans mon bas-ventre. Soudain, je sentis ma natte se dénoeur et mes cheveux me chatouiller la nuque. Une mèche glissa de mon épaule et vint effleurer son cou ; elle frissonna.

Je commençais à être brûlant. Son corps entier faisait naître l'envie en moi, je n'avait qu'une idée en tête : en prendre entière possession, et je pressentais qu'elle ne s'y opposerait pas.

Ses mains se faufilèrent subrepticement sous ma chemise, ainsi le contact de ses paumes sur ma peau irradia dans tout mon corps comme une décharge électrique. Elles se concentrèrent sur mon dos et ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant à la lisère de mon pantalon et remontant jusqu'à mes cervicales. Elle recommença plusieurs fois le même geste, me rendant encore plus brûlant si toute fois c'était possible.

J'approfondis le baiser. J'explorai les moindres recoin de sa bouche, goûtant à son être comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nos corps se serrèrent l'un cotnre l'autre, se communiquant leur chaleur respective. Mes mains passèrent de sa taille à ses hanches, puis, au fur et à mesure que nos corps se rapprochaient, glissèrent dans son dos pour ensuite s'aventurer sur ses fesses. L'épaisseur de nos vêtements commençait à être dérangeante, cependant je n'osai pas les lui ôter.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent, le baiser était rompu, à mon grand regret, regret qui s'évanouit vite lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou.

"Bordel..."

Un murmure étouffé me répondit, provoquant des vibrations sur mon cou. Elle défit un à un les boutons de ma chemise, continuant son exploration sur mon torse. Sa langue parcourut mes clavicules, puis goûta avec délectation à la peau de mes épaules.

Ses mains caressaient mes flancs et achevèrent de retirer ma chemise. Ne tenant plus, je lui ôtai son débardeur et savoirai goulûment la chair de son cou. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Je grognai de satisfaction.

Mes mains s'aventurèrent sur sa poitrine ; elle firssonna au contact de ma main mécanique, mais se serra un peu plus cotnre moi. Puis, je ne sais comment, nous atterrîmes sur son lit en nous embrassant fougueusement. J'avais perdu ma ceinture et mon pantalon était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa jupe trônait à mes pieds. Je sentais son pied caresser ma jambe droite, sa main gauche sur mes fesses, l'autre sur ma nuque, nos bouches liées par un baiser passionné. Enfin, nous cessâmes de nous embrasser pour ancrer nos regard l'un dans l'autre. Je me noyais dans un océan noir d'encre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Je t'aime."

Ces mots m'émurent plus que je ne l'aurais cru et ma réponse resta coincée dans ma gorge. Elle rit de mon embarras et se redressa pour me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

"Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu rougis comme ça?"

Je sentis le rouge s'accentuer sur mes joues. Je fis taire son air moqueur d'un baiser, m'applicant plus que jamais à mes caresses. Lorsque ses mains se glissèrent entre mon caleçon et mes fesses. je ne put retenir un cri à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Elle retira lentement mon sous-vêtement, et plaça sa main gauche sur mon membre tendu, l'autre palpant généreusement mes fesses, m'arrachant ainsi un nouveau cri.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon coeur battait tellement fort qu'il me faisait mal. Elle mit sa main en mouvement, la faisant faire des allées-et-venue sur ma virilité. Je me cambrai de plaisir et gémit de plus en plus fort. Puis, rien. Elle s'interrompit. Un grognement de frustration passa mes lèvres. Je vis un sourire aguicheur éclairer son visage.

Elle exerça une pression sur mes épaules et me fit basculer pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. A cet instant, je regrettais franchement de ne pas lui avoir retiré ses sous-vêtements ; encore vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un boxer féminin, elle surplombait mon corps nu d'un air moqueur, qui me rappelait terriblement son frère.

Elle s'allongea sur moi dans un mouvement de hanches.

"Sois patient... Il faut savoir s'arrêter pour mieux repartir...

- Tu veux que je te dise tout ce que je sais sur la pierre des philosophes?"

Elle éclata de rire, continuant de se déhancher sur moi.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Alors quoi?

- Chh, calme-toi... Je veux savourer l'instant.

- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois..

- Pour moi ça l'est. Tu es le premier homme auxquel je m'offre de mon plein gré. Mon oncle ne comptait pas."

Celle-là, autant vous dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser. Je sentis la chaleur moite de sa langue contre ma verge, puis sa bouche se refermer sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements, et, de toute façon, je n'essayais même pas.

"Hum... Mééél..."

Une vibration le long de mon sexe fit office de réponse. Son mouement s'accéléra, mon plaisir s'accentua. Je sentais la jouissance arriver au triple galop. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien.

Enfin, dans un dernier mouvement, je livrai ma semence, et le cri qui allait avec. Elle continua d elécher avidement ma hampe, comme si elle ne voulait perdre aucune goutte de ce précieux liquide. Ma respiration et mon coeur reprirent un rythme plus lent.

"On dirait que ça se calme ? fit-elle.

- Ben ouais.

- On va y remédier.

- De quoi ?!"

Elle se déhancha de plus belle contre moi, faisant remonter le plaisir et le désir. J'étais de plus en plus chaud et ne tint plus. Nous basculâmes à nouveau. Je parcourus sa peau de mes lèvres et y goûtai de ma langue, tout en défaisant son soutien-gorge, que j'ôtai finalement quelques secondes plus tard. Je retraçai la courbe plus qu'existante de ses seins avec ma bouche, celle de ses fesses avec mes mains. Une fois arrivé à une petite boule dure de chair rosée, je la mordillai, la suçai, la léchai, puis, après avoir entendu suffisament de gémissements à mon goût, lui ôtai le dernier sous-vêtement qui la couvrait.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. La souffle me manque.

"Que tu es belle..."

Ses joues se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rose. Elle s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres, liant ses mains dans ma nuque.

Mes mains s'aventurèrent sur sa poitrine, sa taille, ses jambes. J'évitais délibérément l'objet de mon désir, sachant que tôt ou tard, je devrais passer à l'acte charnel en lui-même.

"Edward..."

Le simple fait qu'elle gémisse mon nom me donnait autant de plaisir que ses caresses.

"Edward...

- Hm?

- Prends-moi, je t'en prie... Ne me fais pas languir davantage..."

Je n'en pouvais plus. Imaginez la plus divine des créatures qui, dans vos bras, vous supplie de lui faire l'amour... Je sais pas vous, mais moi je craque. Et j'ai craqué.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, un baiser plein d'amour et de fièvre. Puis, quittant ses lèvres, je posai mes mains sur sa taille et entrai en elle avec douceur. Ses mains se serrèrent sur mes épaules, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses pomettes prirent une couleur rouge vif. Je restai quelques instant simplement en elle, n'osant plus bouger. Ce fut elle qui, la première, enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et commença à remuer les siennes. Je repris son mouvement, faisant monter la température de nos deux corps soudés déjà élevée, en allant et venant entre ses reins.

"Mél... Oh, Mél..."

Nous gémissions de concert. Mes pensées étaient totalement absentes, et une jolie pancartes "Reviens dans une heure" s'était affichée dans mon esprit ; il est vrai que ce que je pouvais appeler "pensées" était concentré plus bas dans mon anatomie à cet instant.

Mélina criait sous le plaisir que je lui insufflait. On dit que l'orgasme féminin est neuf fois supérieur à celui de l'homme ; c'était pas à ce moment-là que j'allais mettre cette affirmation en doute, parce qu'elle semblait vraiment perdre pied.

J'accélérai mes allées-et-venues. Une secondes jouissance n'allait pas tarder à m'assaillir. Je sentis les mains de mon amante se poser sur mes fesses pour accompagner mes mouvements.

"Ed..."

Nous criâmes à l'unisson, et je jouis en elle. Nos hanches soudées bougeaient toujours, mais avec moins de ferveur. Je finis par m'effondrer sur elle, la respiration saccadée. Je sentais son coeur battre la chamade derrière ses seins.

Une fois remis, je me retirai et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Elle vint se blottir doucement contre mon flanc gauche. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule de chair, sa main posée sur mes pectoraux. Je frissonnai.

"Mél?

- Moui...

- ..."

J'hésitais. Enfin, c'était plutôt que je n'arrivai pas à lui dire ce que je voulais. Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans mon regard doré.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je... Je t'aime."

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Ses traits se firent encore plus détendus. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

J'aime tjrs autant les reviews... Ce n'est qu'une remarque, hein 


	13. Quand les homonculus s'en mêlent

yosh, encore un !!!

* * *

_**Chapitre douze : Quand les homonculus s'en mêlent.**_

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à trouver. Le réveil non plus ; il fut tout aussi mouvementé, quoique moins agréable.

"Allez petit grand frère ! Il faut te lever !!

- Elysia, répondis-je d'une voix endormie, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça...

- Debout !!!!

- Dis-moi, Elysia, ajouta Mélissa d'une voix toute aussi endormie, c'est ton papa qui t'envoie?

- Oui, il dit que vous êtes les seuls à être encore au lit !

- Bon, on arrive, mais laisse-nous le temps de nous lever..." Fis-je.

Elle se glissa tomber au bas du lit, puis se tourna vers moi.

"Au fait, petit grand frère, pourquoi t'es tout nu?"

Je devins rouge comme une pivoine, Mélissa éclata de rire. Il est vrai que, malgré les draps qui nous couvraient jusqu'en haut de la poitrine, il était facile de s'apercevoir que nous étions dans le plus simple appareil puisque nos vêtements siégeaient un peu partout dans la pièce...

"Euh... Ben... en fait...

- Tu sais, Elysia, intervint Mélissa, les grands dorment souvent sans vêtements quand ils s'aiment.

- Edward, c'est ton amoureux?"

Elle éclata de rire.

"Oui, mais ch ! C'est un secret."

Elysia se mit au garde-à-vous dans une parfaite imitation de son père, fit signe de coudre sa bouche et se précipita hors de la pièce. Mélissa fit courir ses doigts sur le haut de mon torse.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es craquant avec le rouge aux joues?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire, mais c'était en de toutes autres circonstances."

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Puis elle se plaça à califourchon sur oi et pressa ses seins contre mon torse.

"Ca y est, j'm'en souviens..."

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

"C'était merveilleux...

- Vraiment?

-Puisque que je te le dit."

Faisant pression sur sa nuque, je l'obligeai à se pencher sur moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se dégagea doucement.

"... Tu crois pas qu'on devrait plutôt s'habiller? Avanat que l'émissaire Elysia ne revienne et nous trouve dans une position plutôt embarrassante... Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés..."

Profitant d'un nouvel accès de rougeur, elle se leva et s'habilla. Je la regardai enfiler ses vêtements avec un oeil gourmand, bientôt frustré par la venue d'un jean large et d'un tee-shirt qui ne l'était pas moins. En plus, ses fringues cachaient ses formes...

Surprenant mon regard insistant, elle se retourna.

"Alors M.Elric, on se rince l'oeil?

- Non, ça, j'ai eu toute la nuit pour le faire.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais."

Elle se laissa tomber sur moi avec un sourire enjôleur. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes sans les toucher ; je levai le visage pour palier la distance qui m'en séparait, mais elle se redressa. Je grognai de frustration.

"Ca t'apprendra à te rincer l'oeil sans permission, Fullmetal."

Je me relevai et m'habillai rapidement, sous son regard moqueur. Vexé, je ne lui adressais même pas un regard. Elle s'approcha de moi et massa mes épaules à travers mon tee-shirt. Je pris mon pantalon et l'enfilai.

"Tu boudes?"

Je ne répondis pas. Ses mains passèrent de mes épaules à ma taille, me massant toujours avec légerté. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Lorsque ses mains glissèrent sous ma ceinture, je me retournai et l'embrassai fougueusement.

"Ha, les hommes !" Soupira-t-elle après que je l'eusse lâchée.

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine, où tout le monde s'entassait. Elle se faufila et ser vit un café. Roy lui tendit une lettre.

"Tiens, la marmotte, t'as reçu du courrier."

Elle prit la lettre et la déplia rapidement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son visage se ferma. Jey la dévisagea, une moitié de tartine dans la main, l'autre dans la bouche. Sasuke essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule, en vain ; en effet, il ne connaissait pas la langue dans laquelle était écrite la lettre. Mélissa la froissa soudainement, l'air contrarié.

"Onne-san, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- ...

- Onee-san

- ...

- Mélissa !

- Rien..."

Elle jeta le papier dans la poubelle, nous salua d'un signe de tête et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Nous échangeâmes des regards intrigués.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'étonna Riza.

- J'en sais rien, fit le colonel.

- J'capte rien à cette langue, ajouta Sasuke, quelqu'un a une idée de ce que ça veut dire?"

Tout le monde fit non de la tête. Moi y compris. Cependant, cette écriture ne l'était pas inconnue... Les visages défilèrent dans mon esprit, puis enfin, je m'écriai :

"Envy !

- Quoi Envy? fit Al.

- Les documents qu'il nous a refilés sur le démon de l'alchimie ! C'était la même écriture !!

- Je dois reconnaître que le nabot a raison, soupira Mustang.

- Qui est-ce que vous...

- Bon, on fait quoi?" me coupa Matt.

Les regards se croisèrent. Personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où était partie la petite Mustang. J'entendis soudain un ricanement familier derrière moi. Je me retournai et eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une petite silhouette aux très longs cheveux noirs s'enfuir.

Alphonse s'approcha.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nii-san?

- Wrath.

- ?

- C'était Wrath. Plus la lettre d'Envy...

- Les homonculus sont dans le coup ?!

- Je epsne... Bordel ! M'exaspérai-je, ils vont nous emmerder même pendant les vacances !!"

Mustang me coupa dans ma tirade d'un ton neutre.

"Ils sont dangereux, ces homonculus?

- Plutôt oui, répondit Al.

- Ils sont responsables des évènements du labo n°5, ajouta Hughes.

- Bon... On va la chercher !

- Quoi !!!

- C'est un ordre, Messieurs !" Ordonna Mustang, coupant court à toute protestation.

Les recherches durèrent toute la matinée. Vers treize heures trente, nous étions exaspérés et affamés. Soudain, un souffle de vent nous apporta une étrange mais familière odeur... Une odeur légèrement métallique...

"Du sang..." Murmura Mustang.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers la source de cette odeur. Pour arriver dans une plaine parfaitement déserte. Intrigué, je fermai les yeux pour percevoir un quelconque bruit. Le seul son que je parvins à cueillir fut un cri étouffé. Un cri de douleur. Je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir entendu : Mustang cherchait son origine du regard. Soudain, une explosion retentit. Deux personnes déboulèrent dans la plaine.

Mélissa et Envy étaient face à face. Envy avait remplacé son bras par un pic tranchant. Mél avait un poignard en main. Sa joue et ses deux bras étaient en sang, et une plaie s'étalait à côté de son nombril. Wrath se tenait non loin de là, prêt à intervenir. La lutte entre l'Envie et la cadette du colonel était acharnée. Envy esquivait habilement le poignard de la brune, qui elle évitait tous les coups de l'homonculus.

On s'approcha du combat. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Envy cherchait à tout prix à éviter le poignard alors qu'il ne risquait pratiquement rien.

Soudain, elle s'éloigna rapidement de son adversaire. Des éclairs lumineux surgirent ; son poignard s'était transformé en un sabre tranchant. Je remarquai qu'une pierre rouge vif était incrustée dans le pommeau. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas utilisé de cercle de transmutation, ce qui fit revenir à mon esprit la théorie selon laquelle elle aurait vu la Porte.

Son sabre en main, elle affichait un sourire étrangement sadique. Envy et Wrath blêmirent, mais se reprirent rapidement avant de lu isauter dessus. Une explosions retentit et les homonculus furent profetés à une vingtaine de mètres de Mélissa. Des flammes l'entouraient. Elle serra son sabre dans sa main et se rua sur l'Envie. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter et s'en tira avec une légère entaille sous les côtes.

Je m'attendais à ce que la blessure cicatrise rapidement, mais au lieu de cela, la plaie se mit à saigner abondamment et Envy vomit son tribut de pierres rouges. Il fit signe à Wrath et tous deux s'éclipsèrent très vite.

Mélissa était essoufflée mais parvint quand même à se traîner jusqu'à nous. Je me précipitai sur elle et la prit par les péuales.

"Ca va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

- Ed...

- T'aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Edo...

- QUOI !

- Je... J'ai la tête... Qui tourne..."

Elle s'effondra sur moi ; ainsi je découvris une nouvelle plaie que je n'avais pas vue pendant le combat. Je soulevai ses cheveux et mis ainsi à jour une profonde blessure partant du haut de sa nuque et qui traversait tout son dos dans une effusion de sang. J'écarquillai des yeux horrifiés.

"Mél... Mél !!"

Roy prit sa soeur dans ses bras et se dirigea chez lui, le visage fermé, sans un mot. Nous le suivîmes. La seule phrase que nous entendîmes de tout le trajet fut une réflexion du pot-de-peinture qui lui valut plusieurs regards noirs : "Son sang est d'un beau rouge, sa couleur serait parfaite pour un rouge à lèvres."


End file.
